


Christmas Cabin in the Mountains

by dystini



Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Happily Ever After Ending, Mistress/slave, Oral Sex, Romance, Trichophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: A booking error leads Rhiannon, an erotic romance author, and Zach, a corporate lawyer, to pleasures neither had dared dream could be real.Inspired by bits of several Hallmark Christmas movies...but with sex...a lot of sex.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Rhiannon drove up the winding mountain road, hands white-knuckled on the wheel as she tried to see the road through the heavily falling snow. No matter what setting she put the headlights on, there was a nearly impenetrable wall of white before her. She gave a sigh of relief when the lights flashed across the sign for the resort. She pulled into the parking lot. She made her way inside the lodge, absently noting the man waiting near the desk.

“May I help you?” the attendant asked.

“Yes. I have a reservation for Cabin 7”

“Cabin 7?” The attendant glanced at the waiting man and then back at Rhiannon. “Name please.”

“Rhiannon Doyle”

“One moment.” The attendant typed on her computer.

“Excuse me? Did you say Cabin 7?” The man who had been waiting approached her.

“Uhh, yes. Why?” Rhiannon replied.

“That’s the cabin I reserved.”

“What?”

The attendant spoke up. “I’m sorry but there appears to have been a glitch in our system. My manager will be here in a moment.”

“It seems we’ll be waiting for a bit. I’m Zach. Zachary Byrd.”

“Rhiannon. How in the world did this happen?”

“I don’t know. I booked my trip months ago.”

“As did I.”

As they spoke, the manager had arrived and typed on the computer, shaking his head in dismay at what he found. He came out from behind the desk. “Hello, my name is Max. I’m the manager. I’m very sorry but somehow you are both booked in the same cabin. I have no idea how this could have happened.”

“Is there another cabin one of us could take?” Rhiannon asked.

“No. We’re booked full through January.”

“It’s far too dangerous for either of us to drive back to town. I barely made it up here as it is.” Zach said.

“Same here.” Rhiannon agreed.

“One of you could stay here in the lodge until the storm ends, although I can only offer the lobby. All the rooms are full. But the storm is predicted to last through tomorrow.”

“Damn. I’ve been looking forward to this trip for years.” Zach said. 

Rhiannon thought furiously. She’d never get any writing done here in the lobby with people coming and going but it also wasn’t fair for Zach to miss out on his vacation. Plus he did get there first. It wasn’t like she needed much, just some quiet and her laptop.

She spoke up. “What if we shared?”

Both men turned to look at her.

“It’s got two bedrooms, right?” Max nodded. “Look, I’m just here for some peace and quiet to work on my novel. As long as you can be quiet and leave me alone while I’m writing I don’t see why we can’t share the cabin.”

“I can do that.” Zach looked thoughtful.

“Good, then it’s settled. Can we have the keys now? I’d like to get there before the roads get any worse.”

“Of course,” Max said, hurrying behind the desk. “I’ll just refund you both half since you’re sharing.” He handed over the keys.

“Fine.” She didn’t really care about the money.

Zach nodded in agreement.

They returned to their cars, each with a map showing how to get to the cabin. The roads were worse but slowly they made their way the last half mile to the cabin.

They stood looking around in the main room of the cabin, their luggage piled near the door.

“Well, at least it looks like the pictures online,” she commented.

He nodded as he strode into the kitchen. “Kitchen is stocked as promised.”

“Good. I was worried there would be more problems after the screw up with booking.”

“Yeah, me too.” he agreed. 

He took off his hat and jacket and hung them on the rack near the door, sitting on a bench to take off his boots. 

“Oh fuck, he’s gorgeous.” she thought as she finally got a good look at him without his winter gear obscuring his form. 

He was just what she didn’t need, a gorgeous stranger distracting her from the writing she desperately needed to finish. She pushed her dirty thoughts away as she removed her own hat and coat.

“You’re here to write.” she reminded herself firmly. 

With luck, he’d keep his end of the bargain and leave her alone. Out of sight, out of mind. She fervently hoped that old adage would turn out to be true. 

Later, after unpacking, Rhiannon sat on the couch, too tired to write but not yet tired enough to sleep. She watched Zach as he tried to figure out how to start the fire. It was gas, so they didn’t have to worry about wood, but neither of them had any idea how it worked. She giggled at his cry of triumph as the flames sprung up with a whoosh. He joined her on the couch.

“You said you’re writing a novel. What kind?”

“Romance.” There was no need to tell him it was erotic romance.

“Historical?”

“A little historical, a little fantasy plus a smidge of adventure.” To be honest she was impressed that he even knew there were different types of romance.

“Is it your first novel?”

“Third.” Ok, it was time to get him off this subject. “So what do you do?”

“Lawyer, corporate law.”

“Sounds...interesting?” she ended on a questioning note.

“Actually it’s rather boring. It pays the bills.”

He didn’t appear to want to talk about it so she changed the subject.

“So why are you up here in the mountains over Christmas?”

“I’ve always wanted to spend Christmas in the mountains. This year I finally decided to do it. It’s...it’s sort of a retreat. I need to think about what I want in my life.”

“Oh?”

“As I said, my job is boring. I really only got into law because everyone said I should, that it was good money. It is...I mean, I’ve got some money saved up but I don’t know if I can keep doing this for the rest of my life. I’ll be 30 next year.” He paused, staring off into space. “Sometimes it feels like I’m losing my soul.”

She looked at him, feeling...it wasn’t really pity but sort of like that. She felt sad for him to not have any passion for his work. She was very lucky in that regard.

He shook off his melancholy. “So why are you here writing a novel in the mountains over Christmas?

She sighed. “I wasn’t supposed to be writing. It’s been a hell of a year. This was supposed to be a reward after finishing the first draft. I’ve also always wanted to spend Christmas in the mountains.”

“What happened? I mean, that you’re not done with the draft yet.”

“Last spring there was a nasty storm and a tree fell on my house, damaging the roof and there was some water damage inside from the resultant leak. So all of that had to be repaired and as you can imagine, workers trooping in and out of the house and pounding on the roof is not conducive to writing.”

“I would imagine it’s not.”

“Then, over the summer, one of my friends got married, destination wedding. I was a bridesmaid and there was event after event, you know, bridal shower, hen party, fittings, helping with this, that and the other thing. It seriously ate into my time.”

“Did you enjoy it, at least?”

“Yeah, but still, it left me here in December, with the draft due to my editor by the middle of next month and a couple of chapters left to write. I’ve never cut it this close to a deadline.”

“I promise I’ll leave you alone so you can write.”

“Thanks.” She gave him a grateful smile.

They continued to make small talk for a while until she yawned widely.

“I think I’m going to head to bed. It’s been a long day and that drive up the mountain didn’t help.” 

“Good idea. I’ll do the same.”

“Good night,” she called as she headed up the stairs.

Rhiannon woke up in the morning and stretched. She threw on her robe and slippers and went down to the kitchen. Zack was already there, sitting at the breakfast bar,

“Oh bless you.” she declared, seeing he’d already made coffee.

She poured herself a cup, fixing it just the way she liked it and joined him at the bar.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

“Yeah. The bed was unexpectedly comfortable.”

“Good to hear.”

“So what’s the weather like?”

“Still snowing.” he stared into his cup morosely. “There goes my hope of skiing today or anything else outside, for that matter.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh, it’s fine. I’ll figure out something to do. You’ll be writing?”

“Yeah. That’s the plan.”

“Want some breakfast? I was thinking eggs and sausage.”

“Sounds good. Mind if I shower first?”

“Go for it.” He moved into the kitchen proper, gathering what he needed. She was impressed. He seemed to know his way around a kitchen.

She watched him for a few minutes before taking herself and her coffee upstairs. She had just finished getting dressed when he called up that breakfast was ready. She refilled her coffee and joined him. She took a bite and closed her eyes in bliss.

“This is fabulous.” she all but moaned.

“I like to eat so I learned to cook. I enjoy it.” he shrugged. 

They chatted as they ate. Since he cooked, she offered to clean up, a task made rather easy due to the fact that he’d washed most things as he went. She headed upstairs, passing him sprawled on the couch, a movie on the TV.

The day passed quietly. She got quite a bit of writing done. Sometime in the afternoon, her nose started twitching. She’d swear she was smelling cookies. She got up and went downstairs. She needed a break anyway. She found Zach in the kitchen, a rack of cookies cooling on the counter.

“You made cookies!” she gasped.

He chuckled. “Go ahead and have one. They’re best when warm.”

Rhiannon bit into the almost too hot cookie. Chocolate melted on her tongue and she gave a happy sigh. How on earth was this man single? Wait, was he single? They’d not talked about that and she didn’t know how to ask. If he wasn’t, she’d have thought his partner would have come along on this trip.

“So how are they?” he prompted.

“Amazing. You’re full of surprises, Zach.”

He grinned and grabbed a small plate, filling it with cookies. “Here, take this back up with you.”

She took it. “Thanks.” She smiled all the way back to her bedroom. There was a lovely little nook where she’d set up her laptop, with a desk and what was probably a good view when it wasn’t snowing.

A couple of hours later he called her down for supper. She got up and stretched, groaning in pain. She’d been hunched over that keyboard for far too long. Maybe she’d take the evening off. The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. She’d like to get to know Zach better. Intimately better, if she was being honest with herself.

She’d been without a boyfriend for several years, too wrapped up in her work to be bothered with a relationship. On the flip side, she was an erotica writer who thought about sex...a lot. She was craving a nice hot cock...her toys weren’t doing the job anymore. Then again, she had no idea if he was even interested in her so this might all just be a moot point.

She joined him in the kitchen, discovering a simple but delicious meal waiting for her. 

Afterward, they moved to the couch. Zach turned the fire on and they talked. She discovered that he was in fact single. She wondered why. He was a fantastic cook and had been really very nice so far. She studied him as they spoke. He was a bit taller than her, with reddish-blond hair and a scruffy ginger beard. His bright blue eyes were very striking. She’d have to remember those for her next male character. His shoulders were quite broad and she imagined that he was hiding some nice muscles under that shirt. She’d bet that he had some Irish heritage with that pale skin.

He cocked his head at her. “You’re staring at me, Rhiannon.”

“I am? Sorry. Occupational hazard. I was just thinking that you’d make a good character in my next novel. An Irish pirate or something like that.”

“Do you do that with everyone you meet? Imagine them as a character in a book?”

She laughed. “Not everyone but yeah, when there’s something striking about someone I tend to study them as a potential character.”

“What’s so striking about me?” he asked curiously.

“Your eyes. They’re a lovely shade of blue. They really stand out. I like them.”

He blushed, which she thought was adorable, and scrambled to take her attention off of himself.

“What kind of character would you make of yourself?”

She thought about herself. Just a little above average height, she kept herself in good shape, going for regular workouts when she was home. She’d have to do extra when she got home to work or the weight she was sure to gain from Zach’s cooking. Her eyes were an unremarkable hazel. Her best feature was probably her hair, thick and long and dark brown but she didn’t think it was all that special.

“I don’t think I have anything striking about me.”

“I disagree.”

“Oh? What do you think is striking?”

“Your hair. When the light hits it you can see shimmers of red and honey blond. The way it cascades over your shoulders is beautiful. It’s the kind of hair that you just want to run your fingers through.” His blush returned, stronger this time.

“Hmm, never saw my hair like that. You know, you could be an author, That was a very good description. Mind if I steal it?”

He laughed. “Sure, go ahead. So now that you have a striking feature for yourself, what’s your character?”

She thought for a minute. “Maybe a rival pirate to yours or a wild Viking lass.”

“I like the idea of a wild Viking lass.”

There was a scraping sound outside and both of them turned their heads towards the door.

“Did you hear that?” she asked.

“Yeah. Do you think it’s a bear?” he asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

“I hope not.”

They moved to the window, peering out into the darkness. The snow had stopped but there wasn’t a whole lot of light to see by.

“Does this place have a porch light?”

“Dunno.” 

They both searched the walls near the door.

“Aha!” Zach flicked a switch, flooding the porch with light.

They both rushed back to the window only to see a man with a shovel blinking owlishly in the sudden light. His jacket proclaimed him to be part of the resort’s grounds crew.

“Oh,” Zach said sheepishly. I’d better go apologize.

Rhiannon giggled as she returned to the couch.

Zach came back, still looking sheepish. “He understood and actually thanked me for the light. I’m going to leave it on for him.”

She nodded. They chatted lightly until she decided it was time for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach entered the kitchen the next morning to find it empty, as he had expected. Rhiannon didn’t seem to be an early riser. He set about making coffee and then breakfast. He was nearly done when he heard her moving around upstairs. He poured a mug of coffee, preparing it the way he’d seen her do it the previous morning. He didn’t quite understand why he’d paid such close attention. It just seemed like the right thing to do. The look of joy on her face as she took the first sip only reinforced that feeling.

“So what are your plans today?” she asked as they ate.

“Skiing. I already called the lodge and the lifts are open. Do you want to come along?”

“Ahh, no. Me and skis are a recipe for disaster.”

“Are you sure? I could help you.” he coaxed.

“No. You go have fun. Hey, do you mind if I write downstairs while you’re gone?”

“Not a problem. Do you want me to turn on the fire for you?”

“That would be awesome. Thanks.” she smiled.

He drove to the lodge and quickly found his way to the ski lifts. As he rode up the mountain, his thoughts turned to the woman back at the cabin. He imagined her sprawled on the couch, typing away at her laptop. He remembered that first night and the surge of lust straight to his cock when she’d taken off her coat and hat, shaking out her hair. She was breathtaking, slim and fit, and he’d instantly wanted to kneel at her feet and worship her. The feeling had shocked him. He’d never felt anything like it before. He shook his head, trying to clear his lustful thoughts, jumping off the lift as it reached the top.

He made a couple of runs and took a break, finding an isolated bench to sit on. He was supposed to be out here having fun, getting away from the drudgery that was his job. Sometimes he wondered why he became a lawyer in the first place. True, the money was good but the job itself...tedious at best. He longed for a change...a challenge. He had a good-sized nest egg saved, maybe he should quit and find something else to do with his life. But what? What could he do? He stood and started back towards the lifts. He didn’t have to decide right now.

He called it quits earlier than he had planned, eager to return to the cabin and Rhiannon. He’d promised to leave her alone to write but surely he could sit near her and read a book without disturbing her. He hoped so, anyway.

He quietly let himself into the cabin, coming to an abrupt stop when he saw Rhiannon standing in the room. His eyebrows raised nearly to this hairline as he watched...and listened to her.

She nodded to herself. “That fixes it. Ok, now to get his cock into position.” She straightened and caught sight of Zach.

“Oh, hi.” she stammered, blushing. “I was just...umm… Well, you see, sometimes it helps to act out things.

He nodded slowly. “And this scene involves a...rooster?”

She flopped onto the couch, burying her head in her hands. She peeked at him. “I write erotica,” she mumbled.

He came closer. “What was that?”

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. “I write erotica.”

“Really?” He was intrigued and a little bit shocked. “There’s a market for that?”

She chuckled. “Sex sells. Yeah, the market is pretty good, considering this is my third novel. I’ve got a devoted little fanbase.”

He started stripping off his gear. “I guess I never really thought about it but it makes sense.” He sat down to take off his boots. “So...how do you write it? I mean...well I’m not sure what I mean.”

“How do I write the sex parts?”

“Yeah.” 

“Much like I write the rest. I imagine it and write what I imagine. If it’s going well, it’s like a movie in my head. I just have to describe it. If not...well, as you saw, sometimes I have to act it out. The biggest problem is someone developing an extra hand or realizing it’s not physically possible to be in that position.”

He laughed as he put his stuff away. “Someone’s gotta be supernaturally flexible sometimes?”

“Yeah, or be able to take off a leg and put it back on again. Although I’m sure those sorts of stories exist, I don’t write them.”

“Really, you think that kind of thing exists?” He joined her on the couch.

“There’s an internet rule that if something exists, there’s porn of it.”

He shuddered. “I don’t think I want to think about that too hard.”

“Me neither.”

They sat quietly for a moment, trying not to think about it. She shook her head to clear it.

“Since you’re back, I’ll head upstairs again.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll be quiet. I’ve got a book I’ve been meaning to read.”

“Alright.” she agreed.

He fetched his book and settled on the other side of the couch. He watched her covertly as he pretended to read. She wrote erotic romance. He’d had no idea that was even a thing. Wait, did that mean that right now, right this very second, she was sitting on the other side of the couch thinking about sex? Where did she get her inspiration? Could he be her inspiration? Hell, he’d do anything she asked of him.

He’d gladly be her Irish pirate, or whatever character she saw in him. Perhaps brought before her in chains, bound to obey her every wish. Whoa...where were these thoughts coming from? He watched her as she stared at the fire, a thoughtful look on her face. What was she thinking about? Could he dare hope it was him?

After supper, they returned to the couch. Zach actually managed to read a little of his book but Rhiannon spent most of the evening frowning at her screen.

Sometime later she groaned and closed her laptop.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just tired. I’m going to bed.” She grabbed the laptop and headed upstairs.

He watched her go, frowning. He really hoped he hadn’t done anything to annoy her. He tried to read for a while longer before giving up and going to bed.

In the morning, Rhiannon stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, slumping into a chair looking grumpy. She barely looked up when Zach placed a cup of coffee before her, prepared just the way she liked it.

“Did I do something wrong last night?” he asked softly.

Her head jerked up to see him looking at her with concern. “No...no, of course not. You were perfect.” She sighed. “I was just having trouble writing and I don’t feel like it’s going to be better today.”

“Maybe you need to take a break, take your mind off of it. You’ve been writing pretty heavily since we got here.”

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know.” 

“Here, eat. Maybe it’ll help.” He slid a plate in front of her.

She was upstairs when there was a knock on the door. He hurried to answer it, grinning when he discovered it was a man from the resort with the Christmas tree and decorations he’d ordered the day before. He brought them in.

“Rhiannon, come down please,” he called, opening the large box, the small Christmas tree sitting in its stand nearby.

She came down the stairs, curiosity written on her face.

“They just dropped this off. Help me decorate it. It could be the break you need.” he pleaded with her. When he’d seen the sign at the lodge he hadn’t been able to resist putting in his order, visions of decorating it with her dancing in his head.

“Alright.” she agreed.

He beamed at her. “I’ll get some Christmas music playing.”

She starting lifting things out of the box, organizing them on the floor beside her. They spent the morning decorating the little tree, laughing while they argued over the placement of lights and ornaments. She placed the star at the top and stood back, smiling.

“Now that’s a pretty little tree. You were right, Zach. I did need a break.”

He grinned back. “Want to come with me to the Christmas Eve fest at the lodge?” 

“No, you go ahead. I’m going to see if I can write now. Bring me back a candy cane if you can.”

“Will do.” Damn, he’d been hoping she’d agree to go. He sighed as he got ready to leave.

At the lodge he drifted from activity to activity, decorating cookies, drinking hot cocoa, smiling and chatting with the other guests. It wasn’t as fun as he’d thought it would be, as fun as it would have been if she’d come along. He trudged outside to watch the snowman building competition and then the tree lighting ceremony. He went back inside to grab a last bite to eat.

“Miss Doyle didn’t come?” Zach looked up at the man speaking to him, the manager...what was his name again? Oh yes, Max, that was it.

“Rhiannon?” Max nodded. “Ah, no. She’s quite busy with her writing.” Zach explained.

“That’s good. Still, it’s a shame she didn’t attend. Why don’t you take some food back for her? We’ve got plenty and I’d hate to see it go to waste.”

“I’ll do that.” Zach went around the buffet table packing up bits of things he thought Rhiannon would like. He grabbed a candy cane on his way out the door.

He walked into the cabin to see her hunched over her laptop. He set the containers on the table next to her, placing a napkin wrapped gingerbread man on top.

“Max, the manager, insisted I bring back some food for you.” He reached into his pocket. “Your candy cane, m’lady” He presented to her with a flourish.

She smiled. “Thank you, good sir.”

She set the candy cane aside while she investigated the containers. He tried to hide his grin as she unwrapped the cookie.

“Did you really put a frosting penis on my gingerbread man?” she demanded.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

She burst out laughing. “I love it. I’d have been tempted to do the same.”

She put the cookie on the table, still giggling, then dug into the rest of the food while he told her about the festival.

“I should have gone. It sounds like it was fun.”

“It was. You would have enjoyed it, I think.”

“Maybe next time.” 

“So how did the writing go?” he asked as he helped her clean up.

“Good. I got past my block. Do you mind if I keep going tonight?”

“Not at all.”

They settled back on the couch, he with his book on one side and she on the other. She unwrapped the candy cane and started sucking on it as she typed. After a while she leaned back, moving the cane in and out of her mouth while she thought. He stifled a groan as he watched her, shifting uncomfortably as his cock hardened in his jeans. Did she have any idea what she was doing? It seemed unconscious but he wasn’t sure. She leaned forward, typing a bit, then sat back, playing with the candy cane once more. He watched the stick move in and out of her lips, biting his tongue to keep from moaning. He could almost feel her lips on his cock. He had to get her to stop before he came right there in his pants. 

“Um, Rhiannon?”

“Yeah?” she didn’t look up from the laptop.

“Could you...umm...stop that?”

“Stop what?” she looked at him, confused.

“The candy cane...”

“What? Oh!” she suddenly realized what she was doing with the candy and pulled it out of her mouth, blushing madly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t let it bother me. It’s just...you’re a very attractive woman and I know what you’re writing and...it’s really my fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I’ll just go read in the kitchen.” He started to get up.

“No, stay. I should have known better. I know I have a tendency to...do that...It’s my fault.”

“How about we pretend it didn’t happen?”

“All right.”

She put the candy cane aside and tried to focus on her writing, staring at the screen of her laptop. He closed his eyes, silently willing his cock to calm down and soften, to no avail. In fact, closing his eyes made it worse as images of her lips around the candy cane morphed into images of her lips around his cock. He opened his eyes and stared at his book, trying and failing to read. He shifted, fidgeting, his cock refusing to soften. It wasn’t too long before, by unspoken mutual agreement, they decided to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas morning dawned cloudy and dreary, warning of the impending storm. Rhiannon’s mood wasn’t much better, still embarrassed by the night before. She went downstairs and cautiously entered the kitchen.

“There you are. I was beginning to think I’d have to go wake you up. Merry Christmas.” Zach greeted her cheerfully

“Merry Christmas,” she responded automatically as she sat at the bar.

Zach slid a mug of coffee in front of her. She took a sip. It was perfect. Wait, when did he learn how she liked her coffee and when did he start making it for her? Why didn’t she notice? A plate of pancakes landed on the bar, along with butter and real maple syrup.

“Pancakes? You’re spoiling me, Zach.”

“It’s Christmas. I decided it needed a special breakfast.”

“You just wanted pancakes.” she teased, relieved that things seemed to have gone back to normal.

“That too.” He grinned at her. “Can I get your help later? I’m planning a small feast for us.”

“Sure, as long as you don’t expect me to do anything complicated.”

“Just some chopping and stirring.”

“Can do. Let me know when.”

Her laptop was still in the main room so after getting dressed she settled down for more writing. After getting her permission, Zach started some Christmas music playing softly. She watched him, an amused smile on her lips as he quietly sang along to the carols as he scrolled through his phone, occasionally getting up to check something in the kitchen. Eventually, he didn’t return and soon after called her in to help.

She found a pile of vegetables on the bar next to a cutting board and knife.

“Chop those” He pointed to the onions, celery and garlic. “Then slice the potatoes thin, please.” he requested.

She set to work, pausing now and then to watch him move expertly around the kitchen. The scent of ham began to fill the air, making her mouth water. When she finished chopping he set her in front of the stove, sautéing, while he prepared the potatoes. Soon there were pans of stuffing and potatoes waiting for their turn in the oven.

“This seems like a huge amount of food for just the two of us,” she commented.

“That’s so we can have the best thing about holiday meals. Leftovers.”

She laughed. He ushered her out of the kitchen, insisting that he could handle the rest. She went back to writing but it was difficult, the delightful smells coming from the kitchen were distracting. She got up and looked out the window, watching the snowflakes fall. It was pretty now but later they were predicting a nasty blizzard. She went back to the couch and gave up all pretense of writing, watching the fire as she waited impatiently for the feast to be ready.

At last, it was time. She was in the kitchen almost before he called the last syllable of her name.

“Hungry?” he chuckled.

“It’s been torture smelling all of this.”

They began eating. She moaned in bliss.

“That’s it. I’m kidnapping you and taking you home with me to be my personal chef.”

“Tempting idea,” he smirked.

“Seriously, if I could afford a personal chef, I’d be begging you to do it.”

She was absolutely stuffed by the time they finished. She helped him clean up and then collapsed on the couch. The Christmas music was still playing quietly but they almost couldn’t hear it over the wind howling outside. Zach went to the window.

“It looks really bad out there.”

“Good thing we’re safe in here.”

Just then the lights flickered. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

“I’m going to grab a flashlight, just in case.”

“Good idea.” She shut down and unplugged her laptop. The last thing she needed was for it to get zapped by a power surge and if the power went out, she’d need to conserve her battery life.

Zach returned with the flashlight, setting it on the table before turning off the music. He joined her on the couch. The lights flickered again.

“I was going to suggest we watch a movie but that no longer seems like a good idea.”

“I agree.” She thought for a moment.

“What’s your favorite holiday memory?”

“Baking cookies with my mom,” he answered instantly.

“Picked up your love of cooking early?”

“Sort of. She wasn’t a great cook but she had cookies down to an art. And because I helped, I got to ‘taste test’ them.” he laughed.

“Ahh, ulterior motives. I actually did the same.”

“So what’s yours?”

“Cutting down the Christmas tree. There was this farm we’d go to that had just the best trees. You’d go pick your tree and cut it down and then they'd get it ready while you went into this big warm barn. There were goats and sheep to pet and warm cider to drink. It was just magical to me as a kid.”

“Sounds great.”

They continued trading stories, laughing, trying to ignore the occasional flickering of the lights and the howling of the wind. Zach was in the middle of a story when the lights flickered dramatically and went out, leaving only the glow of the fire.

“Should we be worried?” Rhiannon asked.

“Nah, this happens all the time in the mountains,” Zach assured her. “Or so I’ve heard.”

She laughed and he continued his story. Afterward, she shivered.

“Does it feel colder to you?”

“No, not really. Are you cold?” He didn’t wait for a response. “I’ll get you a blanket.” He grabbed the flashlight and headed upstairs.

She shivered again, wrapping her arms around herself as she listened to the wind howling outside.

He draped a blanket over her shoulders and sat back down on the couch, tossing another blanket over his legs. She pulled the blanket tightly around herself, huddling into the corner of the couch, wincing as another gust of wind shook the cabin.

“Are you ok?” he leaned towards her, placing a hand on her knee.

She jumped at his touch. “Umm, yeah...no...the wind...I don’t like it when it’s windy. It freaks me out. I don’t know why.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Could...Could you hold me? No, never mind. It’s too much to ask.”

“It’s not too much. I want to help. Come here.”

He shifted, making room for her and held out his arms. She awkwardly moved over, fiddling with the blankets until they were both covered. She pressed her cheek into his chest as his arms settled around her.

“Is it helping?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah, a little bit. Do you think you could tell me another story?”

“Of course.” He launched into another childhood story and then another until he noticed her breathing deepen as she relaxed and fell asleep. He stared into the fire, deep in thought, until finally, he joined her.

Rhiannon woke disorientated. She didn’t recognize where she was or why her pillow was breathing. The wind rattled the cabin and her memory returned. She carefully tried to sit up without waking Zach, embarrassed about falling asleep on him. She’d barely moved when his arms tightened around her.

“Where are you going?” he asked sleepily.

“I thought I should get up. I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind.” He allowed her to sit up as he stretched. “I suppose you’re right. I should go see about making breakfast.”

“How? I think the power is still out.”

“Magic.” He winked at her as he made his way to the kitchen.

She pulled a blanket around her shoulders. It was decidedly colder, even with the fire going and she hoped the power came back on soon. She glanced at the snow still swirling outside the window and followed him into the kitchen, curious to see this magic of his.

The magic turned out to be a gas stove, easily lit by a match. She watched him cook, which was a different sort of magic in her opinion, especially when he slid a cup of coffee in front of her.

“How?” She looked at the silent and empty coffeemaker.

“There are other ways of making coffee.” He grinned at her.

After breakfast, they set the dishes to soak and returned to the main room. She pulled the blanket around her as she snuggled into the couch.

“What are we going to do today with the power still out?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we could...” he cut off as the lights came back on, the hum of the appliances filling the air. “Or not.” he grinned.

“Yay!” she cheered, returning his grin. She grabbed her laptop, eager to write now that she knew she could charge it.

Rhiannon stared into the fire as she thought about the scene she was writing. She didn’t know why she was having so many problems with it. Suddenly a movie started playing in her head, except instead of the rogue-thief character and the knight she had seduced, Rhiannon saw Zach laying naked on a soft, fluffy rug in front of the fire, herself laying next to him, admiring the play of the firelight on his pale skin. She watched herself caress his chest, her hand moving lower…

“Not at all helpful, brain.” she scolded herself.

Still, that was pretty good imagery so she pulled up a new text file and wrote it down. Who knows, it might come in handy if she wrote that Irish pirate story. She saved the file and glanced over at Zach. He was thankfully still engrossed in his book. She turned back to her screen with a sigh. Inwardly she growled at herself as her thoughts kept drifting to Zach. Maybe writing here next to him was a bad idea. He’d done nothing wrong, simply reading his book quietly. His very presence was a distraction, a very gorgeous distraction.

“Maybe seducing him would help.” her brain suggested.

She was on a deadline. She had to get this first draft done while she was here. Spending half her time fucking Zach would not help with that, no matter how tempting the thought was.

“Maybe it would...could be inspiring.” the sly little voice in her head whispered.

Too many maybes. In any case, she still didn’t know if he was even interested. She’d never force herself on him. Instead, she forced herself to focus on the scene, pushing thoughts of Zach out of her head.

Sometime later she growled at her screen. “Why can’t I get this?”

“What’s wrong?” Zach asked.

“I just can’t picture this sex scene.” She grumbled, still plagued by images of him in front of the fire.

“Maybe you need to act it out like you were doing the other day.”

“It’s pretty straight forward. I’m not having problems with extra limbs or positions.”

“Tell me about the scene.”

“So my main character has been playing the role of the lover of an enemy knight for several weeks. He’s got a tendency to say things he shouldn’t in that post-coital bliss stage.”

“That doesn’t seem like a thing a heroine would do.”

“Not all heroines are pure little princesses. This one is a rogue, sometimes a thief. She’s lived on the dark side of life and is willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Even the unsavory stuff.”

“Fair enough.”

“So anyway, she needs some specific information this time. Dates of planned attacks and stuff like that. I just don’t know how to ask without arousing his suspicions.”

“Maybe she could phrase the questions as concern for him. He’s going to be at the attacks, right?”

“Yes.”

“So she can ask when he’s going and for how long. Frame it in how much she’ll miss him and will be waiting for him to return.”

“Hmm, that’s pretty good. I like it.” She typed for a while Zach returned to reading his book.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhiannon flopped back on the couch, groaning with frustration.

“Now what’s wrong?” Zach asked.

“I’ve got the beginning and the ending but I can’t write the middle. You know, the actual sex part.”

“I imagine that’s an unusual problem for an erotica writer.” He tried teasing her.

“Yes,” she said, scowling at him.

“Like I said earlier, act it out.”

“I can’t. I don’t know what happens next.”

“Maybe I can help.” He decided to throw caution to the wind. He was aching to touch her and if play acting her scene was the only way to do it, he'd take it. He got up and pulled her to her feet. “So what’s the first thing that happens?”

“Umm, she welcomes him. It’s been a few days since they last met. He’s missed her and is eager.”

He took a step back from her and mimed knocking on a door. 

When she just looked at him, confused, he explained, “Come on, answer the door.”

Raising an eyebrow, she stepped forward and opened an imaginary door. Zach swept her into his arms.

“Hello, my lover. I’ve missed you. It’s been so long.” he drawled. She giggled at his dramatics. In a stage whisper, he asked, “They kiss, right?” She nodded. “May I? It’d help us get in character.”

“Please say yes, please say yes,” he begged in his head.

She looked at him and he could see the indecision in her eyes. “Go ahead,” she said hesitantly.

“Let’s start over.” He let go of her and stepped back, knocking again on the imaginary door.

She opened it and he said the same words and swept her into his arms again. His hand cupped the back of her head as his lips descended on hers, his tongue licking at her lips until they parted. He deepened the kiss until she clung to him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he tipped her backward. He brought her upright and broke the kiss, only to pick her up, cradling her in his arms before laying her on the couch.

“I must have you now, my pretty. I’ve waited too long.” he declared, looming over her.

“Slow down there a bit, cowboy.” she gasped, panting slightly.

“What? Too much?” he asked, kneeling on the floor.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry. What did I do wrong?”

“It’s just not their dynamic. The kiss was fine, if a bit...umm...wow.”

“Thank you?” he said uncertainly.

“You’re a good kisser. I just wasn’t expecting it,” she reassured him. “Here, let me get up.”

They returned to their starting positions. “Ok, this time, after the kiss, I’ll take your hand and lead you to the bed...err, couch.”

The imaginary door was opened again, he swept her into his arms and kissed her, less intensely but no less passionate.

“I could kiss her forever.” he thought.

She took his hand and lead him to the couch, guiding him to sit.

“I missed you too, my lord. Let me make you comfortable.” She mimed removing his clothing and pushed him gently onto his back. “Watch and enjoy, my lord.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she mimed a striptease, sinking to her knees beside the couch at the end. “I want to please you, my lord.”

“Go ahead.” Zach’s voice was a little rough and he was sure his eyes betrayed the deep lust he was feeling.

She got up and knelt between his legs on the couch, running her hands over his jeans-clad thighs, skimming over his obviously rock hard cock. She laid against him, kissing his chest through his shirt. She shimmied down his body, awkwardly trying to keep her shirt from riding up as she kissed over his clothes until she was kneeling again, her face hovering over his groin.

“This is the part where she sucks his cock.” She looked up at him, while he tried to hold back a whimper at the thought of her sucking his cock.

“I guess we can skip that.” he managed to say.

“Alright.” She moved again, wriggling a knee in between him and the couch as she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him softly, sucking on his lower lip. She rocked her hips against him. “Your cock feels so good inside me, my lord,” she whispered as she nuzzled into his neck.

He groaned, his hands going to her hips, stilling her movements. “Do you have enough for your scene?” he asked.

“I think so.”

“Then we’d better stop before we do something we’ll regret.” Like throwing her on the floor and taking her right there and then.

“I wouldn’t regret it,” she whispered, brushing her lips against his before getting up. She grabbed her laptop and sat in a chair, typing away, giving him a little time to collect himself.

He got up, disappearing into the kitchen. He leaned both hands on the counter, breathing heavily as his mind went over what had just happened. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. Suddenly her last words flashed in his head.

“Did she say she wouldn't regret it?” he whispered. Did she want him too?

He started throwing together a snack, just for something to do while he tried to think. His brain was a jumbled mess of lust and want and need that seemed impossible to untangle. He gave up and returned to the other room.

“I thought we could use a snack.” He set two plates on the table.

She joined him on the couch. “We should talk.”

He shrugged and she took that as permission.

“First, thanks. That really did help. I finished the scene.” She paused. “Next, I’m going to be blunt. I want you.”

“What?” Did she just say what he thought she said?

“That was the problem I was having. I kept imagining being with you, instead of the characters.” She looked him straight in the eyes. “I want you, Zach. I have from almost the minute I laid eyes on you.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

She gave him a look. “Oh yeah, I can see it. Hi, I’m Rhiannon. Let’s share a cabin...and a bed...and by the way, I want to fuck your brains out. Oh and I’m an erotica writer. Hell, I get propositioned enough when men hear that last part anyway. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“If I’d said anything, I’d just have been one of those creeps that propositioned you.” he retorted.

She sagged into the corner of the couch. 

“Look, I do want you. Pretty much since the beginning.” He leaned forward and took her hand. “You’re beautiful and fascinating and being here with you has been the happiest I’ve been in years. I didn’t want to spoil that.”

It was true. He had tried to remember the last time he felt passionate about his work, about anything at all, for that matter. It had been years until he came here to the cabin and cooked for her. He hadn’t cooked like this in forever. There was no point when it was just him to feed. He’d thought about her threat to kidnap him and make him her personal chef. He found himself really liking the idea...of being hers... or someone’s personal chef. Or maybe opening a restaurant, something small.

“It won’t spoil it. I promise.” She pushed him back, straddling his lap. “I’ve been happy here too. Well, aside from thoughts about you messing up my sex scenes.”

He chuckled. “Can’t help if I’m just that sexy.”

She laughed. “Kiss me, Zach.”

He did, his hand tangling in her hair as he kissed her hungrily. When he finally pulled away, they were both panting.

“I was wrong earlier, you’re not a good kisser.” she paused, grinning at his raised eyebrow. “You’re a fantastic kisser.”

He laughed. “So are you. What else are you fantastic at?”

“Take me to bed and find out.”

“As you command, my lady.”

He shifted to the edge of the couch, moving his hands to her ass as he stood, forcing her to wrap her arms and legs around him. He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, placing her on the bed.

“Get out of those clothes,” she growled, sitting up to remove her own.

He stood naked before her. He’d swear he could feel her eyes devouring him, drifting down his muscular chest, past the scattering of ginger hair to focus on his cock. He knew he was thick, above average in length and right now so hard and ready for her.

Her own clothes gone, she lay back on the bed, letting him look his fill. She was perfection, a goddess and he wanted to beg her to let him worship her.

“You’re gorgeous, Rhiannon. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Come here.” She patted the bed next to her.

He climbed onto the bed, laying on his back. She leaned over and kissed him hard and a little rough. It felt like she was claiming him and he whimpered when she stopped.

“I’ve been wanting to do this so much,” she murmured as her hand caressed his chest. She got on to her knees beside him. “And this.” She nuzzled into his neck, nipping gently along his collarbone. 

She tipped his head back, licking along his throat, right up to the bottom of his scruffy beard. He swallowed hard when she nipped at his Adam's apple, working her way across to the other side of his neck. She sucked hard just where his neck and shoulder met, her breasts pressed to his chest. She pulled back and admired the mark she left on his skin.

“You’re mine, now,” she growled and he moaned, wanting to beg her for more.

“You like that?”

“Oh, yes.”

She chuckled, a throaty, evil sort of sound. “You’ll have to earn the next one.”

“Tell me what to do, please,” he begged.

“Don’t touch me. Pretend your arms are tied down,” she instructed.

He immediately put his arms above his head, clutching the bedding. She swung her leg over him, straddling him, pinning his cock between their bodies. Slowly, with lips and tongue and teeth she made her way down his torso. He gasped when her tongue swept over his nipples, whimpering as she bit them gently. His cock slid between her breasts as she nipped down to his hips, her tongue painting hot wet swathes along his hipbones. He groaned as she nuzzled her cheek against his cock, his hands pulling at the bedding.

A jolt of pure pleasure went through him as her lips slid over his cock. Inch by inch she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she’d taken all of him. He groaned, struggling not to thrust, to let her do with him as she would. She released him, her tongue swirling around his cock until it slid from her lips. She licked and sucked him, her mouth hot and wet around his cock. He moaned, his head thrashing back and forth as he tried to keep his arms above his head and his hips still as his pleasure built.

“Rhi...Rhiannon, I’m...I’m going to...” he panted, trying to warn her.

“I know.”

She took him into her mouth, swallowing him completely as he came down her throat. He moaned loudly, still trying to keep his hips still as she sucked every last drop from him. She released him, sitting up. 

She looked at him with a sexy smirk, licking her lips. “Tasty.”

He groaned. She was an angel...a demon...a goddess, here to torment him and he loved it.

“I think you’ve earned a reward, Zach.” She nuzzled into his neck, licking up to his ear. She bit the lobe, her breath hot in his ear. “Would you like another mark?”

“Yes, please, yes.” he whimpered.

She gave another of those evil chuckles as she licked and nibbled down his neck. She sucked a matching mark on the other side of his neck. He groaned his cock twitching, already starting to harden.

“What do you want, Zach? What do you want to do to me?” She asked as she sat up and admired her work.

“I want to worship you like the goddess you are.”

“I’m a goddess?”

“To me, you are,” he said earnestly as he got onto his knees.

She twined her fingers into the back of his hair, tugging roughly, her face mere inches from his. “Then worship me, Zach,” she growled, pulling his head down as she laid back.

He eagerly obeyed, burying his face between her legs. He groaned as he tasted her. She was already so wet. He lapped at her greedily, his tongue delving straight for her core. He could hear her moans and wanted to hear more. He found her clit, his tongue flicking back and forth over it, relishing every gasp and mew that fell from her lips. He teased her entrance with a finger, she thrust towards it.

“More.” she moaned.

His finger slipped inside her, followed by another, his tongue never letting up on her clit. She was panting, her sounds growing louder. He thrust his fingers into her harder, sucking on her clit. She cried out, her thighs clamping around his head, her back arching as she came, grinding on his face, heedless of his rough beard on her delicate skin.

Her legs fell away from his head as she sprawled on the bed, panting, eyes closed.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered.

She waved a hand languidly in acknowledgment.

He quickly washed his face in the bathroom, rinsing out his mouth. He didn’t know if she minded tasting herself, some women did, and he didn’t want to risk annoying her. Or lose out on any chances to kiss her. He scrabbled through his luggage, triumphant when he found the pack of condoms he had packed. He didn’t know why he’d packed them, intending to be alone up here in the mountains, but he was now glad he had. Maybe it was the Boy Scout in him, always prepared.

He returned to her side just as she opened her eyes. She beckoned to him and he leaned closer.

She threaded her fingers into his hair, kissing him deeply. “That was very very good. You can choose a reward later. But right now I want your cock.”

He fumbled with the condom package, in a rush to obey. He got it on and moved between her legs. He hesitated, not sure how she wanted him.

“Now, Zach,” she commanded.

He drove into her in one hard thrust. 

She moaned. “Oh damn, that feels so good.”

He began moving with long slow strokes. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands pulling at him. He braced his hands on either side of her, pressing her into the bed with his body. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she nuzzled into his neck, nipping and licking his skin. Her hips moved, matching his rhythm and he groaned at how hot and wet she felt around him.

She groaned softly in his ear. “Your cock feels so good inside me, Zach.”

He almost came just from her words. He held back, focusing on her pleasure, hunting for just the right speed and angle. She gasped and he knew he’d found it. He drove his cock into her, fucking her hard into the bed as she moaned and panted. Her arms wrapped around him, holding onto him tightly, her face buried in his shoulder. She came with a long cry, shuddering and shivering beneath him. He kept going, thrusting onto her, holding his own orgasm back until she bit his shoulder hard.

“Now, Zach. Come for me,” she ordered.

He slammed his cock into her, hips jerking as his orgasm crashed over him. His arms shook as he struggled to hold himself up.

“It’s okay. Let go,” she whispered, pulling him against her.

He collapsed, laying on top of her. She held him, crooning nonsense words into his ear, running her fingers through his hair. He caught his breath, his face nuzzling her neck until he felt able to move. 

“I’m too heavy,” he murmured, rolling off of her onto the bed. 

She curled up next to him, running her hand over his chest. She smiled seeing the marks on either side of his neck, tracing her fingers over the fading bite mark on his shoulder.

“I should clean up.” He felt awkward, unsure what to say. What could you say to the woman who’d given you the best sex of your life? It might be the post-sex bliss talking but right now he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life worshiping her but the rational part of his brain knew he couldn’t just say that.

“Go ahead. I’ll wait for my turn.”

They took turns in the bathroom. She came out looking a bit hesitant.

He was already under the blankets. He lifted them. “Stay with me tonight?” It came out as more of a question than he had intended.

She smiled, joining him, happily snuggling into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhiannon woke up still cuddled in Zach’s arms. She blinked blearily in the soft light coming in the window. Realization hit her.

Oh damn, what had she done? This was exactly what she was afraid of. Zach had been enough of a distraction just sitting around being gorgeous but now she’d had sex with him. Well, maybe she’d gotten him out of her system. Who was she kidding? Now that she’d had him, she knew she’d just want more. And he’d gone all subservient on her...she utterly adored that and so rarely found it. She groaned quietly. Oh yes, she definitely wanted more of him.

“Are you okay?” His voice startled her. She’d thought he was still asleep.

“Fine. Just a bit a sore.” Which was true. He’d fucked her good and it had been years since she’d had sex, good or bad. It was a delightful feeling if she was being honest.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Last night was well worth a few aches.”

He laughed. “I should get up and make us breakfast.”

She went to take a shower while he made his way downstairs. He greeted her with a chaste kiss and a cup of coffee when she joined him.

“Thanks.” she smiled at him. She sat at the breakfast bar, watching him move around the kitchen. She tried to remember when he started preparing her coffee for her. The second morning, was it? She wasn’t sure. She certainly appreciated it, as well as the meals he made. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he’d been subtly taking care of her since the beginning. Making sure she ate and took time to relax. He’d even helped her with her writing. She couldn’t even remember the last time someone had taken care of her like this, probably her mother, when she still lived at home.

Zach placed a plate in front of her, sitting beside her to eat his own breakfast. They didn’t speak, both engrossed in their own thoughts as well as the food. After she cleaned up, she went to the couch, grabbing her laptop to write. He joined her later, book in hand, hair still damp from his shower.

By the time he called her for lunch, she’d made good progress, although she was grateful that, for the moment, she didn’t have to write any sex scenes. She estimated that she’d probably finish the draft in a day or two, as long as she avoided distractions...and could get through the final sex scene.

“Seems like the writing is going well,” he commented as they ate.

“Yeah, it’s really been flowing this morning.” She’d felt really relaxed and clear-headed. She hadn’t realized how anxious and tense she’d been or how much harder those feelings made it to write.

“Going to continue this afternoon?”

She nodded. “Are you going to go out?”

“No, I mean as long as I’m not bothering you, I think I’d rather stay and read. I might go skiing again tomorrow.”

“That’s fine. You’ve not been bothering me.”

When they finished she started gathering the dishes as usual but Zach stopped her.

“I’ll do it. You go write.”

“You’re sure.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Don’t want to interrupt your flow.”

“Thanks.” She started to leave, stopped and came back to him. She cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. “Thank you for taking care of me.” She turned and left the room, leaving him staring after her.

The afternoon went much like the morning. When suppertime arrived, she stretched, very pleased with what she’d accomplished. She decided she could take the evening off.

As they finished eating, she asked, “Do you want to watch a movie tonight?”

“Not going to write?”

“I should take a break. Don’t want to burn out.”

“A movie sounds good.”

She cleaned up while they good-naturedly argued about what movie to watch. 

Back on the couch, she bit her lip as she looked at him, suddenly feeling shy. “Can I cuddle with you?”

“Of course.” he opened his arms to her, shifting to accommodate her.

She happily snuggled into him as he started the movie. Afterward, neither of them moved.

She wondered if she should bring up what happened the night before. They really should talk about it, shouldn’t they? Then again, he’d not brought it up so maybe he didn’t think there was anything to talk about. The day had gone like all the rest, with kisses and cuddles added but no awkwardness. Maybe she should just enjoy it, enjoy him, like the gift he was.

She snuggled closer, watching the fire. Before she knew it her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

She woke alone and in bed...his bed, she realized. She rolled over and found that his side of the bed was still warm. She snuggled in, the scent of him surrounding her.

Zach walked in, pulling on a shirt. “Oh, you’re awake. You don’t need to get up yet. I was just heading down to make breakfast.”

“How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was cuddling on the couch with you.”

“Oh, you fell asleep on me, so I carried you up here and put you to bed. I hope you don’t mind that I put you in my bed.”

“No, not at all.” She stretched. “That was the best night of sleep I’ve gotten in far too long.”

“Good.” He smiled and came over to brush his lips to hers. “Stay here. I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.”

“Alright.”

After breakfast, he started to put on his gear while she sat on the couch watching him.

“Do you want to come along?”

“I don’t know.” She glanced at her laptop. She should write but then again, she’d accomplished a lot yesterday. She realized that she’d lost track of the days. “What day is it? Everything has just kinda blended together for me.”

“The 28th,” he answered.

She did the math in her head. There were still six more days of her vacation here. She only had a day or two’s worth of writing to do. But she really should write.

“Only for the morning. Then I need to come back and write.” she decided. “But I don't have skis or gear.”

“No problem. You can rent all that at the lodge.”

Zach helped her get her skis on as they sat at the top of the bunny hill. He got her upright and starting giving her instructions. She listened intently and then he let her go. She let out a little scream as she slid straight into a snowbank. She was giggling when he came over to help her out.

“I told you me and skis were a recipe for disaster.”

“I didn’t think you meant literally.” he teased. “Come on, up you get.”

Slowly but surely she got the hang of it, skiing more or less confidently down the little hill.

“Okay, now let’s try a real hill.”

“I don’t know...” she looked at him with wide eyes.

“I’ll be with you the whole time. You’ll be fine,” he assured her.

“Alright.”

They got on the lift. She clutched his arm as they rose into the air.

“What’s wrong.”

“I should have mentioned that I don’t like heights,” she confessed.

“Close your eyes. I’ll keep you safe.”

She did, still holding on to him. He kept up a steady chatter, distracting her, coaxing her to jump off the lift at the right time. On the ground, he pulled her into his arms.

“See, you’re fine.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a grateful look and took a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

They skied down the hill. There were a couple of close calls but Zach was always there calling out instructions or encouragement. They got to the bottom and she managed to stop, although not without falling over. She sat on the ground grinning up at him.

“I did it!”

“Of course you did. I knew you could.” He pulled her to her feet. “Come on. You deserve hot cocoa after that.”

The lodge was packed but they managed to find a chair near the fire. He pulled her onto his lap while they sipped their cocoa.

“Thank you so much, Zach. That was fun.”

“No problem.”

“I had planned to take lessons when I booked the trip when I thought it would be a reward.” She gave him a quick kiss. “I think I’m glad it turned out like this. You’re a good teacher.”

“Thanks.” he grinned at her. They finished their cocoa. “Okay, let’s get you back home so you can write.”

She followed him out to the car, a little startled at his use of the word home. The cabin, with Zach, had come to feel like home. She wondered what it would be like to have him at her house, living with her. She sighed. There was no point in thinking about it. His home was in New York City and hers...well, hers was in Rock Creek, the middle of nowhere in comparison. He’d never come live with her and she absolutely could not live in New York. Just the thought made her shudder.

Back at the cabin, they settled into their customary places on the couch. She wrote for a little while, finally reaching the climactic battle of the story. She stared at the screen, several options running through her brain. She couldn’t decide which one to take. She sat back.

“Zack? Could I run a few ideas by you?”

“Sure.” He set his book down, giving her his full attention.

“I’ve reached the final battle of the story. My heroine will be there, of course, but I’m not sure how much she’ll participate. I mean, this is what the whole story has been building to, so she’s gotta be involved but I’m not sure how much,”

“Is she a warrior?”

“Yes and no. She doesn’t have a knight’s training, but she can handle a sword pretty well. She does tend to fight dirty but then this is a war and people are trying to kill her.”

“Hmm.” he thought for a moment. “Will her lover be there, that knight guy she was getting info from?”

“Yes,” she said, uncertain where he was going with that.

“Okay, people reading the story should be invested in her, the heroine. So you’ll want to follow her through the battle. That knight is sort of a loose end in her life. I think they should stumble upon each other, he’ll recognize her and feel betrayed and try to kill her in a blind rage. Does she feel at all sorry for seducing him and getting him to unknowingly betray his side?”

“No. It needed to be done so she did it. She’s got no feeling on the matter. Should she? Feels sorry, I mean?”

“No, that’s fine. It just changes something I was thinking of. Okay, so she kills him and he falls and she moves away, not giving him a second look. What is the end goal here? What will end the battle and presumably the war?”

“In the end, her prince, the one she is the official mistress of and spies for, battles the lead guy of the enemy, killing him.”

“So this whole battle, she’s just been trying to get to the side of her prince so she can help him. Whatever kills she makes on the way are incidental, aside from the knight guy, so you can just gloss over them. Would it spoil things if she makes the killing blow on the lead guy? Like, if her prince is knocked down and the other guy is about to put a sword through him, she steps in with a dagger to the bad guy’s heart, saving the prince and the kingdom.”

She looked at him with awe once she finished typing up notes of everything he said. “Damn, you’re good. Maybe you should be the author.”

“Naw. I can’t write a story. I mean I can help with ideas, but writing something that makes sense and is good to read...can’t do it.”

“You are so getting a prominent place in my thank you notes.”

“You don’t have to do that.” He blushed.

“Yes, I think I do.” Her tone was firm. “Alright, I think I can write this now.”

And she did, writing all through the evening. Zach made dinner and brought it to her, almost hand feeding her while she typed away. Finally, she stopped, stretching out her aching back and neck.

“There. Except for a final celebratory sex scene, it’s done.”

Zach cheered. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” She grinned at him.

“So you’re done writing for tonight?”

“Yeah. I need a break.”

“Good. Come on.” He got up, holding out a hand to her. She took it and he led her upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

He led her to his...well, now it seemed to be their...bedroom.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered.

She smirked. “I thought I was the one who gave orders in here.”

He smirked back. “Not tonight. Now strip and lay on your stomach.”

He disappeared into the bathroom as she obeyed, stretching out on the bed, leaning on her elbows.

“Well, it’s not the best smelling thing to use but it’s all I could find.” He dropped a towel on the bed, setting a bottle of baby oil on top of it.

“What in the world are you planning to do to me?” she sounded a little alarmed.

“Make you feel good. Trust me, please.” He stripped off his shirt and climbed onto the bed.

“Alright.” she sighed dubiously.

He gathered her hair, putting it out of the way as best he could before he poured a little oil into his hand, holding it to warm it before spreading over her skin. He began massaging her neck and shoulders.

She groaned, her head dropping to the bed.

He worked the tension from her muscles, moving down her back, adding oil as needed. He tried to ignore how every moan and whimper she made shot straight to his cock or how he was rock hard inside his jeans. He continued down her legs to her feet, trying hard not to tickle her. He grabbed the towel, wiping off his hands before gathering it and the bottle, taking them back to the bathroom. He started the tub filling and made sure everything he needed would be within reach. He stripped off the rest of his clothes, turned off the water and returned to the bedroom.

“Come on, Rhiannon, get up.” He could tell she was nearly asleep. He hated to wake her but he needed to for the second part of his plan.

“No,” she mumbled.

He tugged at her, getting her to roll over so he could scoop her into his arms.

“What are you doing now?” she half questioned, half complained as they entered the bathroom.

He set her on her feet and stepped into the tub, holding out a hand to her.

“A bath?” she asked.

He only nodded as she took his hand, getting into the tub. He guided her to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest. She sighed as the hot water surrounded her, relaxing against him.

“This would be a smidge comfier without that rock hard cock poking me in the back.” She giggled.

“Can’t be helped and wriggling like that will not help it go away.” he scolded lightly as she squirmed in his arms.

“I suppose I should take it as a compliment.”

“It is proof of how much I want you.” His voice was low and husky in her ear. “Now shush.”

He let her relax for a few minutes before he grabbed the soap, her soap that he’d fetched earlier, and started washing her. His hands slid over her skin, from her neck over her shoulders and downwards. He cupped her breasts, unable to resist flicking his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped, a little shiver running through her. He urged her to sit forward, allowing him to wash the oil from her back. He started the tub draining while he coaxed her to stand, running the soap over her legs and feet, caressing her skin.

He turned the water back on, letting her sit in the middle of the tub. He got her hair wet and then carefully worked her shampoo into the long locks. He rinsed and applied her conditioner and rinsed again. He let the tub fill, drawing her back to sit against him once more.

She had been silent through all of this, allowing him to work. Now, she spoke, twisting so she could see his face. “I want to keep you, Zach.”

“I’d like to be kept.” he grinned.

“No one has ever taken care of me the way you do,” she said.

His grin faded as he saw the serious look on her face. “I want to take care of you, Rhiannon. Forever, if you’ll let me.”

“Forever?”

“I’m going to quit my job. I haven't quite decided what I’m going to do for work but I want to get out of New York. I’d like to move to Rock Creek, with you.” Seeing the shocked look on her face, he hurried to add, “Or near you. I could get my own place. I don’t have to live with you. Or not at all near you, if you don’t want that...”

He was babbling but he was so scared that he’d upset her.

“Zach...I...” she seemed at a loss for words. She took a deep breath. “I’d like that...if you lived with me...took care of me.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You...You’ve been taking care of me almost since we got here, haven’t you?”

“I have. I couldn’t help myself. It just seemed like the right thing to do.” He looked down, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I know it sounds weird, but I just want to serve you. Be yours. Be your slave.”

He couldn’t believe he’d said it out loud. He waited for her to get up and leave, to call him names, tell him he was sick, a pervert. She didn’t move. He peeked at her. She was silent, a thoughtful look on her face. He looked away again.

“Zach,” she said softly. He didn’t, couldn’t look at her. He felt her hand on his cheek, her fingers slipping beneath his chin, pushing it up until he was looking at her. “My slave.” Her voice was still soft as she looked into his eyes.

He dared to hope. “Mistress?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, tears of relief in his eyes.

She stroked his head, holding him to her. “Mine. My slave,” she whispered, sort of crooning the words, affection and possession lacing through them.

“Yes, Mistress.”

She held him for a few minutes more and then pulled away.

“This water is getting cold. Finish what you started, my slave,” she ordered.

He grinned. “Yes, Mistress.”

He urged her to her feet, starting the tub draining while he dried her, wrapping a towel around her hair and then dried himself. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her back to the bedroom. He put her on the bed, wrapping a blanket around her naked body and then darted back to the bathroom for a comb. He dried her hair as much as he could with the towel. He started combing her hair, carefully and gently working the tangles out. She hummed with pleasure as he worked. When it was finally smooth and straight, he couldn’t resist running his fingers through it, over and over.

“Your hair is glorious, Mistress,” he murmured.

“Sometime, when my hair is dry, remind me to wrap it around your cock, my slave.”

He sucked in a breath, imagining how that would feel. “Yes, Mistress.” he agreed, fervently.

“Do you know how to braid?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Put my hair into one braid.”

He did, carefully making sure he got all of it into the braid.

“Hand me the end and go to my room and bring me the bag that’s sitting on the dresser.”

He returned with the bag and she dug around until she found a hair tie, wrapping it around the end of the braid. 

“Come here.”

She let the blanket slip from her shoulders as she reached for him, pressing herself against him as she started to kiss him. She flinched back when her skin touched his.

“You’re cold. Get in bed,” she ordered.

“But, Mistress.”

“Now!” her voice was harsh.

He scrambled under the blankets. She joined him, gingerly cuddling close to him. He hadn’t realized how cold he was. Her body felt hot against him as she kissed his shoulder before putting her head on his chest.

“Go to sleep, my slave,” she commanded.

Early morning light streamed into the room when Zach opened his eyes, Rhiannon curled up next to him in the bed, still asleep. He could hardly believe everything that had happened the night before. He looked down at her, carefully moving a wisp of hair from her face. Most of it was still caught in the braid. He smiled as he remembered the feel of it in his hands. He hoped she would allow him to play with it often.

He glanced at the clock. If she followed her usual pattern, he had just enough time to make breakfast before she woke. He eased out of the bed, quickly getting dressed and going downstairs. He hunted through the cupboards. He’d swear he’d seen a tray somewhere. He grinned with delight when he found it. He made breakfast, putting two plates on the tray, not forgetting her coffee. He carefully carried the tray upstairs. She rolled onto her back as he entered the room, blinking at him sleepily.

“I brought breakfast.”

She sat up, the blankets falling to her waist. His cock twitched at the sight of her naked breasts. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing her body.

She shivered as she shifted up in the bed to make room for him and the tray as he brought it over.

“Go get my robe from the other room,” she commanded.

He did, draping it over her shoulders when he returned.

“Later, I want you to move all my things in here.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She smiled at him. “Now, let’s eat.”

He took the tray away when they were finished, setting it on the dresser.

“Grab my brush.”

He did, bringing it to her. She reached for her braid, pulling off the tie and wrapping it around the handle of the brush. She shrugged off the robe and shifted, presenting her back to him.

“Brush out my hair.”

He climbed onto the bed, taking the brush from her. He carefully untangled the braid and started brushing. It fell in soft waves down her back, cascading over his fingers. He just wanted to bury his face in it but held back.

“Put the brush away and strip.” was her next command.

He did, acutely aware of her eyes on him as he removed each piece of clothing.

“On the bed.”

He lay down next to her as she got to her knees, gathering her hair in her hands. She smirked as she looked down at him and he held his breath in anticipation. She dragged the ends of her hair over his chest. He squirmed as it tickled even as his cock hardened. Next, she draped her hair over his body, letting it slip over his skin as she moved. She leaned over him, kissing him deeply and gathered her hair again. She moved lower, wrapping her hair around his cock, pulling her head back so it slithered over his skin.

He gasped at the sensation, the strands at once tickling and enticing as they unwound from his cock. She wrapped his cock again, this time grasping him gently, her hair between his skin and her hand. She pumped him and he moaned.

“That feels so good, Mistress.” And it did. If he thought her hair felt good in his hands, it was nothing compared to the feel of it on his cock. He didn’t have words to describe it. 

She released him and moved on, pulling her hair over his thighs and legs and back up over his cock and across his chest. She mounted him, trapping his cock between their bodies as she leaned over him, her hair falling down to create a curtain around them as she kissed him hungrily.

“May I touch you, Mistress?”

“Yes.”

He brought his hands up, brushing her hair back from her face, fingers slipping through the locks as he ran them over her shoulders and down her back. She sat up as his hands reached her hips, looking down at him. She smiled, reaching to lightly touch the marks on his neck.

“I believe I owe you another reward, my slave. What would you like? Another mark?”

“May I save it, Mistress? Maybe when I get a few I could ask for something bigger.”

“Oh, you think you’ll earn more rewards?”

“I hope so. I’m certainly going to try, Mistress.”

She laughed. “Very well, you may save it.”

She ran her hands up and down his chest, rocking against his cock. “Now what shall I do with you today, my slave, my toy?”

“Anything you want, Mistress. Use me. I just want to please you.”

“You already please me,” she murmured as she slid off of him, laying on her side, propped up on one elbow. 

Her fingers drifted over his chest, circling his nipples with featherlight touches. He whimpered. She leaned down to do the same with her tongue, flicking it over his skin. She bit gently. He moaned, eyes closed, one hand pressed to her back. She nipped along his skin, moving lower. She shifted to kneel between his legs, nipping and licking at his hip. She pushed his cock to the side with her cheek, kissing down his abdomen, tracing the contours of his muscles with her tongue. He groaned, his cock twitching as her cheek rubbed against it. She moved to the other side, letting his cock tangle in her hair as she nuzzled his skin.

She untangled him, curling up between his legs, her head on his thigh. She ran a finger down the length of his cock. He whimpered, fingers gripping the blankets. Her fingers returned to the top of his cock, tracing up and down, touching every inch of every side. He groaned when she slid her whole hand down his cock, cupping his balls, gently scratching them and all the way back up his cock.

“Mistress…” he whined.

“Yes?”

“Please, I need more, Mistress.”

“Be more specific, slave.”

“I...I can’t. I don’t know. I just need more. Please, Mistress.” he begged.

She got back to her knees and ran her tongue from the base to the head of his cock.

“More like this, slave?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered, his breath quickening.

She grabbed the base of his cock, licking him like a lollipop.

“What about that? Is that more?” Her breath was cool on his wet cock.

“Yes, Mistress,” he moaned, barely able to get the words out.

She took his cock into her mouth, bobbing up and down, her tongue swirling around the head.

“Is that what you want?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Words, my slave. I want to hear words.”

“Y...yes...M...Mistress.” He forced the words out, hardly able to think, lost in the pleasure she was giving him.

She chuckled and sucked on him again, taking him deep while he moaned, hands opening and closing on the blankets, eyes tightly closed. She continued for another minute or so and then abruptly stopped, sitting up.

“Mistress,” he whined.

“That’s enough for now, my slave.”

He groaned, his cock throbbing and twitching. He’d been so close.

“Look at me,” she commanded.

He opened his eyes and saw the pleased look on her face.

“It’s time for you to do some work. Don’t move.”

He was confused. How could he work if he didn’t move?

She crawled up the bed and straddled his head, her knees pressing against his shoulders and then he understood. She braced her hands on his chest.

“Get to work, my slave.”

He eagerly started licking her, his hands reaching for her hips, pulling her closer to his face. His tongue delved deep, probing and tasting her, searching for every spot that gave her pleasure. Her legs next to his ears muffled the sound but he could still hear her moans. He felt her slump down on top of him, her head resting on his stomach, her breathing getting faster, hot across his skin. He found her clit, licking and sucking, biting gently. He slipped a finger and then two inside her and she rocked back against them, fucking herself while he did his best to continue teasing her clit. She rocked back hard, forcing his fingers deep inside her, crying out as she came, her nails digging into his thighs. She moved forward, collapsing on top of him, her face resting next to his cock.

He ran his hands over her ass and thighs, caressing her skin as he waited for her to recover. Finally, she swung her leg back over his head, falling onto the bed, still panting slightly.

“I think that earns you another reward, my slave.”

“Thank you, Mistress. Would you like me to clean up?”

“Hmm?” She lifted her head just enough to look at him as he sat up.

He pointed at his damp face and beard.

“Naw doesn’t bother me.” She sat up and pulled him into a deep kiss as if to prove it.

Her hand slipped down to caress his cock as she kissed him. “I want this,” she growled.

“Yes, Mistress.” He got up and found the condoms, putting one on. He turned back to the bed to find her kneeling, looking back over her shoulder, beckoning to him.

He went to her, sliding his cock deep into her. She hummed with pleasure.

“Fuck me, my slave,” she commanded.

The words sent a surge of lust through him He thrust into her hard and fast as she pushed back against him, taking him deeper.

“Yes, good boy.” she moaned.

He bent over her, caressing her breasts. He pinched her nipples with one hand, the other finding her clit. It didn’t take long until she was crying out, hardly able to hold herself up as he kept pounding into her. His hands went back to her hips, holding her in place until he came, hips stuttering as he bent over her. He helped her lay on the bed, withdrawing from her body, slipping to lay beside her.

She rolled to her side and looked at him, eyes barely open. “Very good boy.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” He shifted to kiss her. “May I go and clean up?”

“Yes.”

By the time he returned from the bathroom she was sitting up, waiting for him. “Get dressed and move my things,” she told him as caressing his chest as she walked by him to the bathroom.

She interrupted him to choose her clothes and dress, leaving him to finish as she went downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Rhiannon flopped onto the couch. It had been a hell of a morning and even moreso last night. She’d been shocked when Zach confessed to wanting to be her slave. She’d never thought that could be a possibility with anyone, no matter how much she’d secretly wanted it. It was a favorite fantasy of hers and she had a whole collection of unpublished short stories featuring it.

It was so easy to order him around and treat him like a slave. Too easy. She knew she needed to be careful not to abuse him. They also needed to talk about this whole moving in thing. There was bound to be a ton of logistics to work through. Zach would need to sell his place...or did he have a lease? She realized that there was still so much she didn’t know about him. Were they moving too fast? It felt like she’d known him forever yet not long enough. Well, they still had a few more days here at the cabin. They could talk about it all.

Zach carried the breakfast tray through the room on his way to the kitchen. She got up to help. It was her job to clean up after all. She tried to nudge him away from the sink but he resisted.

“I’ve got it, Mistress.”

“You don’t need to call me Mistress outside the bedroom, Zach,” she told him. “Or the bathroom,” she amended as she remembered the bath from the night before.

“I know. I just want to right now. Does it bother you?”

“A little. I don’t want to abuse you. And being called that all the time makes it easy to...I dunno, go too far, maybe.”

“I understand. I’ll try to limit it.”

“Alright. Now let me wash those.”

“I’ve got it. It’s fine.”

“Well, I’m at least drying them, then.”

He grinned at her. They made quick work of the dishes and then he put together a simple lunch of the last of the Christmas leftovers. They ate at the bar, avoiding serious discussion for the moment.

“I’ve got to head to town,” he said after they cleaned up.

“Why?”

“We need more condoms.” He smirked.

She laughed. “We’ll probably need quite a few.” she gave him a suggestive look.

“Oh, I hope so, Mistress.”

While he was gone she grabbed her laptop, intent on writing that last sex scene. It proved to be fairly easy, considering she had plenty of recent experience to draw on. Zach still wasn’t home when she finished so she went back to the place she was when she had arrived here at the cabin, more than a week ago. She started editing, correcting spelling, fixing punctuation, changing a word choice here and there.

There was a thumping at the door making her jump. She got up and peeked out the window, hurrying to open the door when she saw Zach standing there, his arms full of bags. She took some of them from him.

“This is an awful large amount of bags for some condoms.”

He laughed. I picked up a few more things while I was there. Treats.”

She raised an eyebrow as he put a container of whipped cream in the fridge, followed by a pack of strawberries.

“Treats?”

“Treats,” he smirked. “I’m sure you wouldn’t object to me eating dessert off of your body or you eating it off of mine.”

She felt a flood of heat to her core. No, she wouldn’t mind eating dessert off of him at all. Zach continued putting the groceries away, setting a twelve-pack of condoms on the counter. She wasn’t sure if that was wishful thinking or not enough. Time would tell.

Rhiannon helped him make supper, if by helped you meant sat at the bar and watched him move around the kitchen, imagining just what she’d like to do with the strawberries and whipped cream. Every now and then he’d stop by for a kiss, once even dipping her back so he could drag his tongue down her neck. She tried to glare at him afterward, but couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to throw him down on the floor and fuck him, supper be damned. 

After eating and cleaning up, it was to the couch as usual. Too full for dessert, she looked at her laptop. Now that she only had editing to do, she didn’t feel much of an urge. She could easily finish that at home before her deadline. She turned to look at Zach, only to find him nowhere in sight. She’d have sworn he was right behind her when she left the kitchen. He came down the stairs, her brush in hand.

“May I brush your hair, Mistress?”

She looked at the brush in his hand and back up to his face, smirking. “A little presumptuous, my slave.”

He shrugged, a little grin on his face and she laughed.

“Yes, you may.” She sat sideways on the couch, leaving room for him behind her.

He began brushing, carefully working out tangles as he came to them, far more gentle with her hair than she was, until it was smooth, flowing easily through his fingers. He lifted the mass of her hair, letting fall in waves down her back, slipping his fingers into it to comb through it. She heard a faint whimper.

“You may do whatever you like, my slave. Don’t be embarrassed,” she said softly.

She felt slight tugs as his weight shifted behind her. She wasn’t sure, but she thought he’d buried his face in her hair. He nuzzled the back of her neck, his arms slipping around her waist.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re welcome.”

She turned, wanting to kiss him but ended up giggling as his beard acted as a brush, strands of her hair caught all over his face. She gathered her hair and threw it over her shoulder, freeing him, before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. She moved, putting her legs around him, sort of straddling him and kissed him again. His hands moved up and down her back, slipping under her shirt as the kisses grew more heated and intense. She lost all track of time as she kissed him, only aware of the feel of his lips and tongue and the heat of his hands on her skin. She moaned into the kiss and he pulled away, his blue eyes stormy with lust.

“Are you ready for dessert, Mistress?”

“Oh, yes.”

“I’ll meet you upstairs.”

She got up, reluctantly releasing him and went to their bedroom, stripping off her clothes. She was laying on the bed when he came in, a plate of washed strawberries in one hand and the whipped cream in the other. He set them on the bed and got out of his clothes in record time, pulling the condoms from his pocket and setting them on the bedside table.

“Lay down,” she ordered. 

She made a show of selecting a strawberry and dipping it into the whipped cream. Her eyes locked on his as she brought it to her lips, her tongue darting out to taste the cream. She smirked at his low groan and licked all of the cream from the strawberry, slipping it into her mouth to suck the last bit off. She pulled the berry from her mouth, showing him how clean it was.

“Mistress.” he moaned.

She bit into the berry, revealing the juicy interior. She rubbed it on his chest and especially over his nipples before setting it back on the plate. She dipped her finger in the whipped cream and spread some on his skin, putting her finger in her mouth to suck it clean. He groaned again as he watched. She got up on her knees, leaning over him as she began licking his chest, her tongue seeking out all of the berry juice. He whimpered as she sucked on his nipples, moaned as she licked long swathes along his skin. She hummed with pleasure, sometimes moaning softly herself as enjoyed the sweet taste of her dessert.

When he was clean, she sat up. Giving him a devilish grin, she picked up the strawberry, taking another bite and releasing more of its juices. Moving between his legs, she rubbed the berry all over his rock hard cock, followed by a generous smear of whipped cream. He watched intently, whimpering in anticipation as she put a last dollop of cream right on the head.

She kept her eyes on his as she lowered her face to his cock. She treated it much as she had the strawberry earlier, licking off the cream, sucking it to get every last bit. His eyes closed as she slid his cock all the way into her mouth, taking him deep. His moans filled the room as she sucked on him, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock before taking him deep again. Her nails made faint pink trails down his thighs as she worked on him.

He came down her throat without warning but she’d been waiting for it, not expecting him to be able to hold back and honestly not wanting him to. She loved knowing she could make him lose control. She licked him clean and sat up, eating another strawberry as she watched him as he lay on the bed, panting, his cock still twitching occasionally. 

His eyes opened. “Wow.”

She giggled. “Your turn.”

They swapped places on the bed. She watched him as he looked at her and then at the strawberries as if deciding how to begin. Finally, he chose a berry and bit into it. She gasped as the cool juice touched her skin. He rubbed the berry all over both breasts, following her lead in thoroughly coating her nipples. He chuckled as he dipped his finger into the whipped cream, topping each nipple with a generous dollop. He brought his cream covered finger to her lips, whimpering when she eagerly licked and sucked it clean.

He took a deep breath to settle himself and turned his attention to her breasts. He licked around one, cleaning up all the berry juice before sucking her nipple, whipped cream and all, into his mouth. She moaned, her hand coming up to press on the back of his head. He sucked hard, making sure she was clean before releasing her nipple, dragging his teeth lightly along her skin. He repeated this on her other breast and it was all she could do not to smash his face into it, keeping him there.

It was his turn to smirk as he picked up the strawberry and moved between her legs. She was already quite wet as he rubbed the berry through her folds and over her clit, coating her in the juice. He quickly followed it with his tongue, lapping and sucking while she moaned. He sat up shooting her a mischievous grin as he picked up a new strawberry. She sucked in a breath when he rubbed the berry against her, the little seeds a new sensation on her sensitive skin.

“Zach!” she gasped when he pushed the berry against her entrance, teasing her with it.

“Trust me,” he murmured as he lowered his head.

His hot tongue was a contrast to the cool berry, licking and sucking, wriggling the berry to tease her more. He never lost track of it, much to her relief, soon sucking it into his mouth, chewing and quickly swallowing the berry before attacking her with vigor. She moaned and thrashed on the bed as it seems to her like his tongue was everywhere, probing deep inside her, tweaking her clit, licking up and down her folds. He slipped two fingers inside her as his lips latched on to her clit, driving her to a screaming orgasm.

He moved the remaining berries and cream to the dresser while he waited for her to recover, snuggling up to her on the bed as she caught her breath.

“I’m not sure if I should add or subtract a reward for the berry stunt,” she grumbled.

“I knew what I was doing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him as she sat up. “I think you’ve forgotten your place, slave.”

“Sorry, Mistress.” He didn’t sound sorry but rather proud of himself.

“On your back, slave. Now!” she barked.

His eyes widened and he scrambled to obey. She opened the pack of condoms, tossing one onto his chest. He immediately put it on.

She straddled him, grasping his cock to line him up and sunk onto him, taking him deep. He groaned as she hit bottom, firmly seated against his hips.

“You’re getting a little too cocky, my slave. I think it’s time I reminded you who is really in charge here.” 

She rolled her hips, rocking against him. She rose up, sliding back down on him ever so slowly. He reached for her hips. She smacked his hands.

“No touching.”

“Mistress,” he whined. “I really am sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear it. Take your punishment.”

She rode him slowly, every movement calculated to torment him. Silently, she listened to his whines and whimpers, his pleas for more. The more he begged her to go faster, harder, the more she stuck to her slow, steady pace. More than once he reached for her, only to pull back when he remembered he wasn’t allowed to touch her.

Finally, she decided he’d been punished enough. Honestly, she was tired of going slow. As good as his cock felt inside her there was only so much she could take before she needed it harder and faster.

“Have you learned your lesson, slave?” She looked down at him.

“Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry. Please forgive me, Mistress.” His face was contrite as he looked at her, reaching for her and pulling back once more.

She leaned forward and kissed him, hard and rough. “You’re forgiven, my slave.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” She could hear the relief in his voice. “May I touch you?”

“No.” She braced her hands and started riding him in earnest. 

It didn’t take much to drive them both to the edge. She cried out as she came. He groaned as he followed moments later. She collapsed on top of him. Slowly she became aware that they were both sweaty...and sticky. She rolled off of him.

“We need to shower.”

“Yes, we do, Mistress. I’m sticky in places I shouldn’t be.”

“Me too.”

She got up, catching sight of the food still on the dresser.

“I’ll get the shower going. You put that stuff away and join me.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She was already under the water when he slipped into the shower. Both of them were tired and that kept things from escalating, although there was some touching and teasing. 

She snuggled into him once they were in bed. “Zach?” 

“Hmm?”

“Was it too much? Did I got too far?” She looked up at him as her head lay on his chest, his arm around her holding her close.

“No, no, it was fine. I liked it.”

“You’re sure? You’re not just humoring me?”

He kissed her forehead. “It was good, a good punishment. I was a bad boy and deserved it.”

“Alright.” She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Zach watched Rhiannon as she sipped her coffee. He wanted to do something with her, something fun. She’d been working so hard. She needed some fun, besides the sex.

She caught him staring. “What?”

“I was just thinking that you’ve barely been outside since we got here.”

“We went skiing.” she protested.

“Okay, so you’ve been outside once since we got here.” He gave her a look.

“What do you have in mind?”

He glanced out the window and inspiration hit. “Let’s build a snowman.”

“Aren’t we a bit old for that?”

“You’re never too old to play in the snow.” He grinned.

“Fine.” She sighed but he could tell she was amused.

They bundled up and trekked outside. There was plenty of snow and the sun was shining.

“I haven’t done this since I was a kid. I’m not sure I remember how,” she commented.

Zach had already started packing snow into a base. “Just make a snowball and keep adding to it.”

He focused on getting the base big enough and was completely unprepared for the snowball that hit him in the back. He whipped around. Rhiannon was on her knees, dutifully rolling a snowball in the snow but her scarf didn’t fully hide the smirk on her face. He turned back to his work. The next snowball smacked into the back of his head. This time when he looked at her, the shaking of her shoulders as she tried to stifle her giggles gave her away.

“You realize, this means war,” he said, trying to make his voice menacing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Her eyes were wide and innocent. 

He gave her credit for keeping a straight face although the scarf pulled up to her nose certainly helped. He turned away and made himself some ammunition, keeping one eye on her. He ducked as another snowball sailed towards him. His return fire hit smack in the middle of her chest.

“Ow.” She rubbed the spot through her jacket.

He rushed over to her in concern. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.” He fell to his knees beside her.

She tackled him, pushing him into a huge pile of snow. “I can’t believe you fell for that.” She sat back on her heels, laughing. 

He sat up, brushing snow off of himself. “You are an evil wench.” He couldn’t believe he fell for it either. That was the oldest trick in the book.

“I know.” She grinned. “Let’s get back to your snowman.” She resumed rolling the snowball in the snow.

Zach fought his way out of the pile of snow, flicking it at her as he cleaned himself off. She just giggled. He went back to packing snow onto his base, although he kept one eye on her. Soon she carried a large ball of snow over to him.

“Is this big enough?”

“Almost. I’ll finish it while you make the head.”

She nodded and found a fresh patch of snow.

They admired their snowman. “Needs some things,” he said.

“Yeah, like a face and arms.”

Somehow he managed to avoid suggesting they add a penis. “Let’s see what we can find by the trees.” 

He took the lead and tromped a path into the snow until it thinned under the trees. She followed, catching his hand once the going was easier. He smiled behind his scarf as he felt her glove covered fingers curl around his. As they wandered through the trees the scanned the ground. There were a couple of likely branches but they left them to pick up on the way back. Deeper into the little forest they came upon a little frozen stream. They separated to scour the rocky edge and soon came up with a handful of potential snowman face bits. Zach dumped the rocks in his pocket and they started back. 

About halfway back, Rhiannon let go of his hand, darting under a huge pine tree.

“Aha!” She held up a large pinecone. “A nose.”

“Good find.” he congratulated her.

However reluctant she had been in the beginning, he thought she was really embracing the childlike fun of building a snowman. He could help but smile at the joy on her face as she tucked her find into her pocket. He pulled her into his arms when she returned to him, tugging down both their scarves to kiss her.

She smiled at him before pulling her scarf back up. “This is more fun than I expected.”

“I’m happy to hear you’re having fun.”

They picked up the branches as they left the trees and returned to the snowman. A few minutes of work gave the snowman a serviceable face, with the pinecone nose sticking out prominently. They each shoved a branch into one side then stood back to admire their work.

“He looks good.” She smiled.

“That he does.”

“Can we go in now? I’m starting to get cold.”

“Of course.”

Back inside and out of their winter gear, he wrapped a blanket around her and turned on the fire. She lounged on the couch while he made lunch, bringing it out to her.

“I could have come to the kitchen.”

“This is fine. I like to serve you, remember.”

“Yes, my slave.”

He beamed at her.

They whiled away the first part of the afternoon cuddled on the couch, Zach running his fingers through her hair as she lay against him. He couldn’t remember being this happy.

“Zach? I have a request.” She sounded hesitant.

“What’s that?”

She sat up. “I want to try something. I’ve sort of daydreamed about it for years. I want to try to edit with your cock inside me.”

“You’ve daydreamed about my cock for years?” He couldn’t resist teasing her.

Rhiannon mock-scowled at him, swatting his arm.

He laughed. “So how do we do this?”

“Well, you’ll sit on the couch. I’ll sit on you with my laptop on the table in front of me and well...try to edit.” She gave him a look. “You’ll be allowed to touch me but I want to see how long I can edit so take it slow.”

He thought about it for a moment. It was an interesting idea and anything that gave him permission to play with her was a good idea in his book, even if he had to take it slow. In fact, that made it even more interesting.

“I’m game. But I’ll have to make sure you’re ready.” He gave her a suggestive look.

“I’m wet just thinking about it.”

“But you’ll let me check anyway, won’t you?”

She chuckled. “I suppose. Now go get a condom.”

She was naked by the time he got back downstairs. He stripped and pulled her into his arms, bending his head to kiss her. His hand slid down between her legs to discover that she was right, she was very wet.

“This idea really turns you on, doesn’t it?” he whispered.

“Yes, now get ready.” she purred.

He sat on the couch, his condom-clad cock ready and waiting. He watched as she backed up to him. He grabbed her hips, helping to guide her down. He groaned as she slid onto his cock, moving up and down a little until she was comfortably sitting in his lap.

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Give me a few minutes before you do anything.”

He kept his hands on the couch as she pulled the table closer, leaning forward to read the screen. After a moment she began rocking against him, just a little bit. It seemed unconscious as she scrolled down the document, occasionally typing. He gathered her hair, pushing it over her shoulder and slowly ran his hands up and down her back. Gradually he moved to her sides and then her hips and thighs, leaning forward against her to reach further. She hummed, still editing.

He decided to take it up a notch and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. He kept his fingers off of her nipples for now, gently massaging both her breasts and ribs. He rained little kisses over her back, sometimes nipping gently as his hands returned to her breasts, fingers slowly flicking over her nipples. She gasped and her rocking increased slightly.

He rubbed his face against her back, his beard scratchy against her skin as he began seriously playing with her nipples, tugging and pinching gently. She moaned quietly and then swore.

“Problems?” His fingers never let up on her nipples.

“Just scrolled a little too far.” Her breathing had gotten faster. 

He grinned. This was far more fun than he’d thought it would be. Slowly, he slid one hand down her stomach. She inhaled, holding her breath in anticipation. His hand slipped to the side, coming to rest on her thigh.

She exhaled. “Tease.”

He chuckled. His fingers danced over her thigh, coming close to her center and then moving away. She whined. He brought his fingers to rest on her center, not moving.

“How’s that editing going?”

“Fine.”

She was moving more now, starting to rise up a little on his cock instead of just rocking. One of his hands still rested on her center, the other slowly brushing over her nipples.

“Zach...” she whined.

His finger found her clit, rubbing gently. She moaned and he stopped. She growled.

“Aren’t you supposed to be editing?” he asked in his most innocent voice.

“Fuck the editing. Stop teasing me, Zach.”

He leaned back on the couch, pulling her with him, his fingers playing with her clit as he started thrusting up into her. She struggled a bit to find a position that gave her leverage but once she found it, she rode him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her head thrown back against his shoulder. He pinched and pulled at her nipples, his fingers working her clit as she moaned and panted. She cried out, her whole body shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. He stopped playing with her, grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her hard. Minutes later he groaned as he came, his arms slipping around to pull her tightly to him as his hips jerked.

He nuzzled into her neck. “Fantasy fulfilled?” he whispered.

“And then some. Thank you.” Her hand came up to caress his head as she turned to kiss him.

She carefully got off of him, pushing the table away, turning and extending her hand to help him up. He took it and got to his feet.

“Be sure to tell me if you’ve got any other fantasies to fulfill,” he smirked.

“Oh, I will.” She returned his smirk. “That offer goes both ways.”

“Good to know.” She’d already fulfilled his greatest fantasy but he did have others that he’d tell her about one day.

They cleaned up and dressed. Rhiannon returned to the couch to re-edit what she had just edited while Zach started rummaging around the kitchen, planning for supper.

Later, Rhiannon lay with her head on his lap as he flipped through the TV, looking for something to watch.

She looked up at him. “What happens when we leave the cabin?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know what we both said the other night but we’ve not talked about it since. So our vacation here ends and we go home. Then what?”

He set down the remote and looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair. “Well, I’ve got to go back to New York and send in my letter of resignation.” He paused, thinking. “I’ll probably have to work for a bit, maybe a month. I don’t want to burn my bridges.”

“What else?”

“Put my place up for sale, pack my stuff. Well, probably sell or donate a lot of it. You’ve got furniture and all that sort of stuff, I’d assume.”

“Of course. But I’d make room for anything you’d want to keep.”

“Naw. I’m not attached to any of it. Although I do want to keep some of my kitchen stuff.”

“Naturally.” She sounded happier than she did at the beginning of the conversation.

“I’d guess it’d be a month, no more than two before I’ll be all yours.” Which was far too long but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Good.” There was no mistaking the tone of relief in very voice or the look in her eyes.

“You were worried, weren’t you?”

“A little bit. When you didn’t bring it up again, I was afraid it was all heat of the moment or you’d changed your mind.”

“I want to be yours, Rhiannon. Now that I’ve found you I will do whatever it takes to make that happen.”

She got up and climbed into his lap, taking his face in both hands. “I will too, Zach. Tell me what I can do to help and I’ll do it.”

“A little space in your closet and dresser will do. Oh and your kitchen cupboards.” He grinned.

She laughed and kissed him. “I’ll get on that as soon as I get home.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rhiannon woke slowly, snug and warm in bed. She heard Zach’s deep breathing behind her and smiled, happy to have finally woken before him. Carefully, she rolled over, propping herself up on one arm while she gazed at him. He looked so peaceful, relaxed, even a little innocent. She snorted. Innocent was one thing Zach was not and she adored that about him, amongst other things. She reached out, slowly pushing the blanket down to reveal his chest.

She caressed his skin, staying away from his nipples. Her goal was not to excite him but to...she wasn’t sure of the right word. Admire, adore, treasure...any of those would fit. He was a gift she hadn’t expected to get this Christmas, nor any Christmas if she was being honest. Men like him were rare.

She got lost in her thoughts and when she found her way out she discovered that her hand had ideas of its own and was softly caressing his cock.

“This is a nice way to wake up, Mistress.” His voice was sleep-rough, his eyes barely open.

“Well, I’m awake and my breakfast is not ready, seeing as my slave is sleeping in. Have to do something to keep myself from being bored.” she teased.

“Sounds like you have a bad slave. Maybe you should punish me….him...after he makes your breakfast, of course.”

She laughed at his slip of the tongue. “Perhaps. Or maybe he’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

She flipped the blankets off of him, leaning down to kiss the head of his cock. “Go make my breakfast, my slave, before I’m forced to find other means of sustenance.”

“That does not make me want to get up.” He got up anyway.

She pulled the blankets back up, snuggling into the warm spot he left behind as she watched him walked naked across the room.

As they cleaned up from breakfast, he asked, “What do you think about going to the New Year’s Eve party at the lodge tonight? I happen to know you have a gorgeous dress to wear.” Of course, he did, after moving her belongings to the master bedroom. 

She thought about it. On one hand, she’d love to ring in the New Year here in the cabin, alone with Zach, preferably naked. On the other, she did bring that dress for just this occasion and she’d love for him to see her in it.

“Sounds like fun.” she decided.

She curled up on his lap on the couch, contemplating options for her hair that evening. Zach idly flipped through channels on the TV.

“What kind of restaurants does Rock Creek have?” he asked suddenly.

Rhianon was startled by the question. “Umm, the usual assortment of fast food and pizza places. There’s a really nice Italian one, a family one, some Chinese ones. Nothing spectacular. Why?”

“I’m thinking I might like to start a restaurant. Something small, maybe just two or three tables, with a limited menu, that maybe changes seasonally.”

She looked up at him in surprise. She knew he liked to cook and was fantastic at it but a restaurant...she’d had no idea he was even thinking about it. 

“Well, we’re not far from a big city. People go there all the time to eat. Don’t see why people from there wouldn’t come to Rock Creek for a special restaurant.”

“Yeah, maybe be open only two or three nights a week. Make it an event for people. I’ll have to think about it.”

“You really want to open a restaurant?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I like the idea but it would take a lot of time away from you and I don’t like that. I’ve got to figure out something to do to earn some money. My savings won’t last forever.”

“You know, it’s not like I’m broke, Zach. I’m not rich but I make a decent amount of money. I’m sure I can afford to support us both.”

“I know. But I want to pay my share. It’s only fair.”

She frowned. She understood what he wanted and why but...she wanted him with her all the time like they were here at the cabin. She pushed her irritation away. This was not a good time for that conversation and there would be plenty of time to have it after he moved in. She snuggled into him as he settled on something to watch.

It was early evening and she put the finishing touches on her outfit. Zach was waiting, more handsome than ever in his suit, when she came down the stairs.

His jaw dropped when he saw her, his eyes skimming up her body from the sparkly strappy gold heels on her feet, to the bold red dress that molded itself to her torso before flaring into a flirty skirt that brushed her knees and higher, to her hair, swept into a classy chignon. She took the last few steps to him and lifted his chin with a finger.

“You’re...you’re...I don’t have words for how beautiful you look.” He stumbled over his words.

“Thank you. You’re looking quite delicious yourself.” 

The suit just emphasized his broad shoulders while his just slightly too long hair and scruffy beard gave him a raffish air. Rhiannon was tempted to stay home and ravage him but she’d put too much work into getting dressed up not to go to the party. They put on their jackets and headed out to the car. She came to a halt on the top step of the porch, eying the icy gravel driveway with trepidation. She had not taken that into account when she’d packed these shoes.

Zach stopped and looked back at her. He seemed to immediately understand her problem and came back, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the car. He helped her in, making sure she didn’t fall in the process. It was a short drive to the lodge and she was happy to see the parking lot was clear of snow and ice.

The party was nice. Nothing spectacular but the food was pretty good, the music decent and everyone was in a good mood.

“Dance with me?” Zach extended a hand to her.

She smiled and took it, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They swayed together to the music, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her. It was nice, just like everything else about this party. When the song ended, he led her back to a seat, standing next to her chair. She heard him growl, low in his throat.

She looked up at him. “Zach, what’s wrong?”

“That man over there keeps staring at you. It’s offensive.” He glared at the man in question.

She laughed. She’d noticed that man and all the rest staring at her. Let them stare. They didn’t have a chance with her, not when she had Zach

“It’s not funny.”

“Let him stare. He can’t have me. Besides, do you know how many women here have been undressing you with their eyes?” Just about all of them.

“What?” He looked down at her in shock.

“I’m not surprised. You’re the most gorgeous man here.”

He blushed and she stood up, kissing him gently.

“Let’s go back to the cabin.”

“It’s not midnight yet.”

“I know. I’d rather ring in the New Year with you, alone.” She gave him a sultry look. “And naked.” She enjoyed his deer in the headlight look. “What’s that tradition? You should do on New Year’s Even whatever you want to be doing for the next year.” She’d probably messed up the explanation but she didn’t care. “I’d like to be doing you all next year.”

He grabbed her hand and started leading her towards their jackets. They’d just gotten them on when Max, the manager, caught sight of them.

“Leaving already?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. It’s been fun but...” She tried to think of a tactful way out of the conversation.

“Ah, I understand.” He winked at them. “Wait just one more minute, please.” They did, watching as the man rushed across the room. He returned with a bottle of champagne. “You need a bottle of bubbly to ring in the New Year properly.” He handed Zach the bottle and waved them out the door. 

Zach carried her into the cabin. He busied himself putting away the champagne and starting the fire. She waited for him, watching as he moved through the room. He even remembered to go upstairs and get a condom. Finally, he came to her.

“May I undress you. Mistress?”

She nodded, watching as he knelt before her. He carefully lifted one foot and the other, removing her shoes. Standing he stepped behind her, he unzipped the back of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders until it slithered down her body, puddling at her feet. Next, he unhooked her bra, coming around to remove it. Moving behind her, he found and pulled all the pins in her hair, releasing it to fall in waves down her back. He ran his fingers through it with a barely audible moan. Finally, he dropped to his knees in front of her, slowly drawing her panties down her legs, helping her to step out of them as he swept her dress to the side. He looked up at her, a look of such devotion and desire on his face that it took her breath away. 

Rhiannon reached down, pulling him to his feet. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. He helped her take it off of him. She pulled his shirt from his pants, looking him straight in the eyes as she slowly unbuttoned it, pushing it open, dipping her head to place butterfly kisses across his chest. Again he helped her take his shirt off, stopping her when she reached for his belt. He sat, quickly removing his shoes and socks, returning to stand in front of her. She smiled and reached for his belt again. She moved closer, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip as she got his pants open. She knelt, slowly dragging his pants and underwear down his legs, smiling up at him as his cock burst free. She left his clothing puddled around his feet as she got to her feet, lightly caressing his cock.

“Lay a blanket out by the fire, my slave.”

He obeyed. She directed him to lay down and made herself comfortable next to him. It wasn’t the fluffy rug of her fantasy but it would do. She watched the play of the firelight on his skin, reaching to run her hand over his chest.

“You know, I kind of liked all those women looking at you tonight.”

“Why?” He looked at her in confusion.

“Because you’re mine. Because they could only look. I’m the only one who gets to touch.” She ran her nails lightly down his chest. “To taste.” She bent, running her tongue over his nipple. “To fuck.” she growled, grasping his cock.

“Yes, Mistress. Only you.” he groaned, thrusting into her hand.

She let go of his cock as she got to her knees, leaning down to hiss him hungrily. She moved lower licking and nibbling his neck, nipping at his throat. Her nails dragged over his shoulders as she made her way down his chest. She smirked at his whimpers. She licked and nibbled at his nipples, her hand sliding down his stomach to caress his cock. He moaned softly.

“I want you.” She looked up into his eyes. “Right now.”

She got up and grabbed a condom off the table, flipping it onto his chest. He got it on in the nick of time as she stalked back to him, sinking to her knees as she stood over him, reaching down with one hand to guide him inside her. She slowly impaled herself on his cock, a low groan escaping her lips as she hit bottom. His groan matched hers as he reached for her hips. She leaned forward as she started moving, bracing her hands on either side of him. He thrust up to meet her. They easily found a good steady rhythm. She stared into his eyes as she rode him. The lust she saw in his blue eyes only inflamed her own.

She ground down hard on him. “You’re mine.” she snarled.

“Yes, Mistress.” he panted.

“I want you to fuck me hard, my slave.”

He didn’t answer in words, simply rolling them over. He grabbed her legs pushing them up as he drove into her with almost bruising force. She moaned in approval, digging her nails into his shoulders. Fireworks went off down at the lodge, signaling the arrival of the new year but neither of them heard it. She cried out as she came. He kept going, driving his cock hard into her body until she nearly screamed, shuddering violently beneath him as a second orgasm ripped through her. He couldn’t hold back as her body convulsed around him and groaned as he came, slipping his arms around her, pulling her up against his body as he sat back on his heels, hips still thrusting into her. She clung to him, arms and legs still wrapped around his body. Slowly he let her slide back onto the blanket as he withdrew, bracing himself on his hands and knees over her, panting.

She reached up, caressing his bearded cheek. “You are amazing, my slave.”

“So are you, Mistress.” He sat back on his heels, catching sight of the clock. “Happy New Year, Mistress.”

She craned her neck to look at the clock herself. “So it is. Happy New Year, my slave.”

Later they sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets. Their glasses clinked together.

“To a fabulous new year.” Zach toasted.

She whole-heartedly agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been quite late when they’d finally gone to bed. Zach really didn’t want to get up. He cracked one eye and got a glimpse of the clock. He groaned, closing his eye again. Rhiannon shifted, snuggling into his chest.

“What’s wrong.” she slurred, still mostly asleep.

“It’s almost noon. We should get up.”

“Don’t wanna. Comfy.”

He agreed but they had things to do today. It was their last full day at the cabin. They had to be out fairly early the next morning, for checkout and because both of them had long drives to get home.

He rubbed her back. “Come on, Rhiannon. Time to get up.”

“No.” She wrapped an arm around him, snuggling in even closer.

“Please. Don’t make me be mean.”

“Mean how?”

He started lightly poking her. “Mean as in I’ll annoy you into getting up.”

“Alright, alright. Stop. I’ll get up.” She huffed, her breath gusting across his chest.

He watched as she rolled onto her back, stretching like a cat. His cock stirred with interest.

“On the other hand, we could stay in bed.” He cupped her breast.

She batted his hand. “No. I want breakfast now.”

“It’s lunchtime.”

“Still want breakfast.”

After they’d eaten came the task of combing through the cabin for their belongings. Zach was sorting through the pile of clothing in the bedroom, separating things into his and hers. Rhiannon searched through the other bedroom to make sure he hadn’t missed anything when he’d moved her stuff.

She came into the room, giggling. “You missed a pair of panties.” She tossed the item onto her pile of clothing.

He looked at them. “Well, they’re hardly more than a scrap of fabric. No wonder I missed them.”

Side by side they worked on organizing and packing everything away. She grabbed her laptop bag and went downstairs.

A few minutes later she called up, “Zach, have you seen the cable for my laptop?”

“No. Hang on a sec.” 

He went downstairs. Both of them hunted through the room.

“Got it.” He fished it out from under the couch and handed it to her, still on his knees.

“Thanks.” She threaded her fingers into his hair and tilted his head back, kissing him deeply. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I know. Me too.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her stomach. He felt her playing with his hair.

She sighed. “Come on, we’ve got to finish.”

He let her go and she stepped away, packing the cord into her bag.

Later on, with most of their luggage piled near the door, they both collapsed onto the couch.

“How in the world did our stuff get so scattered around?” Rhiannon asked.

“I dunno. Gnomes?”

She laughed, leaning on his shoulder. His eyes fell on the little tree they’d decorated.

“We should take that down.” He pointed at it.

“Yeah. I’m glad you got it. It’s been a nice little festive touch.”

Undecorating the little tree took far less time than decorating it had. The room looked a lot more barren without the sparkle of its lights. It seemed to underscore the bleakness he felt at the thought of leaving her.

Supper was a quiet affair and rather uninspiring as they tried to use up leftovers. They finished cleaning up and just stood in the kitchen, unsure what to do next. She grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“It’s still early.”

“I know.” She tugged him from the room and up the stairs. In the bedroom, she turned to him. “Strip for me, my slave,” she said softly.

He suddenly understood what she wanted. He took his time taking off his clothes, doing ridiculous poses just to make her giggle. When he stood before her naked, she made him sit on the bed and watch while she did the same, posing like a supermodel in various stages of undress. When the last bit of her clothing fell away, she strutted towards him, pushing him back onto the bed as she climbed on top of him.

She kissed him, soft and gentle, her fingers stroking over his face and beard.

“I can hardly believe I’m saying this. We’ve only known each other a little while.” She gazed into his eyes. “I love you, Zach.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. “I love you, too, Rhiannon.” He nuzzled into her neck. “My goddess. My Mistress.”

“My slave,” she murmured. She kissed him again, hot and hungry. “Mine,” she growled. “Mine.”

“Yours.” he agreed, running his hands over her body, soothing her.

Her kisses gentled. She started working her way down his neck, licking and nibbling. She sat up, looking down at him.

“Your marks are fading. I think you need new ones,” she smirked.

“Oh yes, please, Mistress.”

Her fingers played over his skin. “Now where should I put them? Here? Or maybe here.” she said playfully, gently poking various spots on his neck and shoulders.

She chose her spots, rubbing her body against his as she got into position. The first one went just below his collarbone on his right shoulder. He moaned as she sucked on his skin, his hands clutching her back. She wriggled, moving to the other side to create a matching mark.

Sitting up, she surveyed her work. “Very nice. I like seeing my marks on you, my slave.”

“I like it when you mark me, Mistress.” he managed to respond, his head swimming with lust and need.

She smiled and slid further down his body, kneeling between his legs. Delicately, she trailed her fingers over his cock, the light touch sending tickles to his spine. More firmly, she explored his cock, touching every ridge and vein as if she was trying to memorize it. She licked from base to head and he moaned, thrusting lightly in a plea for more. She obliged, licking him all over, nibbling gently until she took him in her mouth. His hands clutched at the blankets as her mouth moved up and down on his cock, his breathing quickening. He whimpered as she took him further, letting him thrust into her throat. 

“Mistress, I’m going to come,” he warned, unable to hold back any longer.

She grasped the base of his cock, holding him steady as he came, swallowing it all. 

“Good boy,” she murmured as she moved to lay beside him, idly tracing designs on his chest as he caught his breath.

He opened his eyes to find her looking down at him.

“Your turn, my slave.”

Oh, how he loved how those words rolled off her tongue, turning what could be degrading into an endearment. Hearing them only made him more eager to please her. She took his place on the bed and he crawled between her legs.

He lowered his head, licking lightly at her thighs, working his way higher until his face was between her thighs. He settled in, his tongue licking between her folds, teasing and taunting until she growled, her hand on his head pushing him closer. He chuckled and probed deeper with his tongue, teasing her entrance before finding her clit. He flicked it with his tongue as her gasps turned to moans, his finger slipping inside of her.

“Yes, my slave.” she breathed, thrusting against his finger. “More.”

He added a second and then a third finger, pumping them in and out of her while his tongue and lips tormented her clit. She cried out, writhing on the bed as she came.

“Fuck me, fuck me now.” she panted.

He quickly put on a condom and slid into her, groaning as he hit bottom. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper, her hands clutching his shoulders. One hand slid into his hair as he thrust into her, pulling him down into a frantic kiss. He fucked her with long hard strokes as she clung to him, her moans and mews filling his ears. She gave a guttural groan as she came but he wasn’t ready to stop. This was their last time together for months and he wanted it to be something they’d both remember.

He shifted, pulling her hips towards him as he sat back on his heels, still thrusting. She sprawled on the bed before him, panting hard. She’d hardly finished her last orgasm but he reached down to rub her clit, sending her body into an unending spiral of pleasure. She writhed on the bed, moaning and mewing until she pushed his hand away.

“Enough. “ she gasped, her body too sensitive for more.

He grasped her legs and drove into her, pounding her into the bed until he came, groaning. He collapsed on top of her. It took a few minutes but he finally dragged himself off of her when she poked him, falling to the bed beside her.

“You’re a demon.” Her voice was hoarse but affectionate.

“I wanted it to be memorable,” he mumbled.

“You succeeded.”

They lay exhausted on the bed, neither willing to move.

“I’m getting cold.” she halfheartedly poked him in the ribs. “And we should clean up.”

“I know.” 

Neither moved for another minute. Finally, Rhiannon pulled herself from the bed and soon Zach heard the shower running. He sighed and got up, joining her.

Both of them slept well that night.

Zach’s alarm went off and he reached for his phone to turn it off. Rhiannon lay curled beside him and he wrapped himself around her, burying his face in her hair.

“Do we have to get up? Can’t we just stay like this forever?” she pleaded.

He sighed. “Yes, we do have to get up. Just think of it like each minute that goes by is a minute closer to when we’ll be together forever.”

“I’ll try. I’m having a hard time getting past all the minutes we’ll be apart.”

“I know. Me too.”

After a quick breakfast, they packed up the last of their things and loaded everything into their cars. Returning to the main room of the cabin, they stood, just looking at everything.

“I’m going to miss this place,” she said.

“Maybe we can come back next Christmas.”

“I think I’d like that.” She turned to him, throwing her arms around him and pressing her face to his neck. “Zach.” she whimpered.

“I know.” He held her tight for a few minutes. Finally, he pulled back, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

He could see the tears in her eyes. He kissed her, slow and soft and gentle and then pulled away. “We need to go.”

They drove to the lodge and turned in their keys, saying farewell to Max. They lingered in the parking lot, standing hand in hand near her car.

“Call me when you get home,” Zach told her.

“I will. You’ll call me, too?”

“Of course.”

They shared one last kiss and got in their cars, driving away from the lodge and the cabin and all the amazing and unexpected things that had happened to them there.

Six months later:

Rhiannon sat at the kitchen table, her laptop open before her. The outline for her next book filled the screen. It featured a red-haired Irish pirate with a scruffy beard, swashbuckling his way through the English seas. But it was not smooth sailing for our pirate when he encroached upon waters claimed by his rival, a fearsome, dark-haired beauty. He was captured and brought before her in chains. The price for his release was utter servitude to his rival’s every wish and whim. In the end, he gladly served her. And serviced her.

Rhiannon smiled as she typed the last bit of the outline. She was really going to enjoy writing this novel. She looked up and her smile became a smirk.

Zach moved efficiently around the kitchen, making supper. She admired the marks on his neck and shoulders, clearly visible above his apron and below the black leather collar around his neck. He turned to stir something on the stove. She gazed at his broad shoulders, past his cute ass and down his legs, all clearly visible as the collar and apron were the only things he wore.

“I can feel your eyes on me, Mistress,” he commented as he started preparing plates for them.

“If you come closer, you’ll feel more than eyes on you, my slave.”

“Not until dessert, Mistress.” 

She moved her laptop so he could put the plate in front of her. It was such a difficult choice, play with him or eat the delicious meal. She inhaled the delicious scents wafting from the plate. The meal won...this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
